Total Drama Island: Psycho Love
by xxx-Vitani-xxx
Summary: ChrisxOC Paige is the older sister of Izzy and is a journalist and for her job she has to stay on TDI and interview the campers. When she meets Chris, things could get intresting! Canon Couples, also some crack, but R&R and no flames please!
1. Prologue

TDI

_I DO NOT OWN TDI. __I own Paige and the plot. Pairings: C/D, G/T, B/G, Chris/OC, Owen/Izzy and a slight T/L and H/L. Enjoy!_

Paige putted down the magazine as she sighed. Being a trainee journalist wasn't as cool she thought it was.

"Paigy!" Her little red haired sister screamed.

"Izzy-chan!" Paige screamed back, while jumping up to embrace her little sister.

"I got in! I got in Total drama island!!" Izzy squealed, being totally hyper.

"No way! So the three weeks sleeping for the producer's door was worth it!"

"Hell yes!" Izzy screamed and tightened her embrace.

"Oh Paige, I'll be on TV! Can you believe that?

"Just a little bit… Oh my little sis is gonna be famous!" Paige said. Suddenly her phone ranged.

"Paige calling!"

"Yes, hi."

"NO! No way!"

"uh-uh, I understand… I'll be there in 30 minutes, bye."

Paige putted down her phone with a pale face.

"What's wrong sis? Got fired?"

Paige looked at Izzy.

"I gotta go… My boss has a new subject for me to write about..! Bye sis!" She kissed Izzy on the cheek, putted on her coat and jumped in her car to drive to her work.

She heard her boss sat the subject. The three words were crashing trough her head.

Total.

Drama.

Island.


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

_Here's chapter two! There are two things I want to share with you guys._

_I DO NOT OWN TDI, or any related junk. The dudes in Canada does._

_THANK YOU SOMUCH for those kind reviews!!!! :D They make my day totally and give me the spirit to continue. It's good to know that people like my stories._

**Day one, ****an half hour before arrival from the campers at Camp Wawanakwa. **

Paige's head was blank, and the same time filled with thoughts.

She'd be interviewing the contestants from Total Drama Island. Including Izzy.

How would she react? Paige didn't told her. She only told her she had a big task and couldn't say her sister goodbye.

Paige looked at the suitcase with army print and stickers, and sighed. She looked out of the window of the speed boat who was taking her to the camp. It was weird she didn't met the host earlier, but she knew him a little from the figure skating thingy. He dropped his partner on the head to win invincibility, the joker.

The place looked like a deserted island. And there was the host, Chris Mclean.

He wasn't very tall like he looked on tv, tough he was taller then Paige.

She jumped out of the boat, and walked towards him dragging the heavy suitcase.

"Hi mr. Mclean!" she said, trying to not fall of the dock.

"Mr. Mclean is my father, I'm Chris!" he laughed, and shaked hands with Paige.

Paige looked around. "Nice area. Was the company out of money?" she smirked while walking over the dock to the island.

"No, only to annoy the campers, they think we'll stay at a five stars resort!"

"No way, that's so cool!" Paige said, still looking around.

"Well," Chris started. "Ya wanna see your sleep place for the coming eight weeks?"

Paige shrugged. "As long it's not as crappy here, I'm fine."

Chris laughed once again. "Not only a bit. It's an airstream with A.C."

Paige dragged her suitcase over the land, what wasn't an easy job to do since the grass and stuff were getting stuck at the tiny wheels. Paige kicked the suitcase.

"Stupid pile of crap!" Then she jumped around on one feet since her other one was hurting from the kick. Chris chuckled at the act. Paige noticed this and threw the idea away of using her female charms. Then an idea struck in her head. She took the suitcase, putted it on her head. "So where's the crib?"

"That way," Chris started to say but Paige already left. "But watch out for…"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" A female scream was heard on the island.

"…Chef."

Chris found Paige fighting with Chef, and of course, Chef was winning.

"You didn't told me this was a psycho rehab! Oh wait, I had to spent my youth here, ha ha!"

Chris shaked his head. "Chef this is Paige, she will be interviewing the campers, and stay with us. Paige, this is chef, he's the cook." Paige swung out het hand.

"I guess we can start over again?" Chef shrugged and squeezed Paige's hand.

"Ouch! Dude! I need that hand!" Paige whined while leaning back, almost falling, but Chris caught her by her ribs.

"Easy, we still have to built the hospital tent!" he chuckled.

Paige sniffed. "You better hurry."

When they got by the camper, Paige's mouth fell open.

The camper was very huge, brand white and new. When they got inside, Paige saw she had the bed-bank for her own, and a bunch of places were she could sit, hang and write her articles on her notebook which she brought.

"This is so awesome. Do we have internet connection here?" she asked. Chris shrugged.

"Well, you can sit down and unpack your stuff, in a quarter you and Chef will hide at the Mess Hall to wait on the campers, they'll arrive in an half hour and the camera crew will be there any moment." After Chris finished his cell phone rang.

"Chris speaking. Oh, okay, I'll be there in a moment."

With an annoyed look he hang up. "The camera crew is there, we're gonna start."

Paige shrieked and opened her suitcase, starting throwing clothes and stuff out of it.

"Oh my gosh! How do I look, is my hair poofy? Oh this is so cool, where's the mess hall actually?" While ranting this, Paige has throwed a bra to Chris' head, and took out a little mirror. When she looked at Chris, she slapped her hand for her mouth in embarrassment.

"Yeah… I think that one is mine…"

"Just follow Chef Hatchet."

-

"When it's over?"

"You ask that for the 257th time! Would you just stop!?" Chef shouted at Paige, while cooking (well… trying too) the lunch.

Paige smirked. She only knew this man for a good 15 minutes but she'd annoyed the heck outta him now already! Sniffing, she smelled something gross and walked to the kitchen.

"Chef, you know that the kids' parents will sue you if you put poison in their food eh?"

"JUST GO STARE OUTSIDE THE WINDOW LIKE YOU DID THE PAST 15 MINUTES!"

"Chef?"  
"YES!?"

"Two words: Chill Pill."

Chef knew from the past that killing ain't good.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Paige screamed suddenly.

"THAT'S IZZY!! Oh my gosh!!" Paige did her little happy dance she once made up, and Chef had to use his army experience to keep her inside.

"You are telling me you know that lunatic?" Chef asked Paige.

Paige nodded in rapid tempo. "She's my little sis!"

At hearing this Chef ran screaming out of the kitchen.

Paige threw away Chef's lunch of moving hamburgers, and wanted to make brownies but didn't make them because she was afraid of putting the kitchen on fire, like Izzy once did.

After an half hour, so it seems, Chef came back, and so did Chris. He was smirking while walking inside.

"What's up Chris?"

"The campers. Hilarious. This is are going to be high ratings."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I don't think they are going to make it the full eight weeks if Chef's the chef." A big sharp knife flied trough the dining hall and Paige avoided it.

"Seems you two already know each other better."

"Totally…" Chef sneered.

Chris ignored him and turned to Paige. "The campers will be here in an half hour for lunch, and then I'll introduce you okay?"

"Fine with me! Can I explore the island?"

"No, you gotta help me… pulling the broken dock out of the water."

"I'll just ask nothing."

-

"My nutricist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, or white flower, or white like, dairy."

A blonde girl named Lindsay said.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Gwen spoke.

"Cool!" Lindsay walked away happy.

"Okay I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day… But I think mine just moved." Gwen said annoyed. Chef took out an hammer and smacked it on the red thing that supposed to be meat.

"Right. Okay then!" Gwen made her way to the table.

The campers were looking at their meal. Was it food? And if it was, was it eatable?

Suddenly Chris came in.

"Welcome to the main lounge!"

"Yo man! Do we order a pizza here?" Geoff asked, but Chef gave him the same treatment as Paige.

"It's cool chef! Rumblslub is cool!"

The teenagers looked both shocked and nervous at Chef.

"Your first challenge is in one hour!" Chris turned to leave, but came back.

"Oh yeah, and I want to introduce you guys to Paige; she'll be interviewing you all for Wannabe Famous Magazine." He pulled Paige at het wrist into the dining hall, where all campers were looking at her.

She laughed and waved. "Uh, hi!"

"NO WAY!!" Izzy jumped up from her seat.

"Mega Izzy? What the f-(censored)!?" She ran to Paige and hugged her.

"Why didn't you told me? Oh this is so awesome!" Izzy ranted.

"Whoa, wait a second sisters." LeShawna said. "You two are SISTERS!?"

Izzy and Paige nodded in common. Serval campers started to groan in annoyance.

"Yeah… Izzy would you sit down please?" Chris asked.

"Well.. I guess I can hang out with Mega Izzy all the time here, huh?" Izzy giggled and went back to het seat, but high fived with her sis before doing so.

Paige went outside the cabin to sit outside and enjoy the view.

Chris followed her, leaving the campers alone.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked nervous.

"It's out first task. How hard can it be?" DJ comforted her.

An hour later, all the campers stood at the one thousand feet high cliff, in their bathing suits.

"Oh, sh-(censored)…" DJ said disappointed.


	3. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

_What can I say? Thanks AGAIN for the kind reviews! ^^ _

_And NO, I DO NOT OWN TDI or any related characters. I own the plot, and Mega-Izzy AKA Paige. Please let me know what you think of it, and suggestions are more then welcome!_

-

All the 22 teenagers, and Chris and Paige, stood on the high cliff.

"Your challenge is tree-fold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake!"

"Piece of cake," Bridgette said, looking into the lake.

"Chris, dude, is this legal?" Geoff asked.

"I don't really care as long I get paid," Chris said happy.

"If you look down, you can see two target area's. The whiter area represents the part of the lake that we have stalked with psychotic, man-eating sharks! Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area. Which is shark free!"  
"Excuse me?" LeShawna said.

"For each member of the team that jumps and actually – survives, There will be a crate of supplies waiting below. In these crates below, there are supplies you need for the second part of the challenge, to building a hot tube! The team with the best one gets a wicked hot tube party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home…" Chris explained.

"That's so cool! Will there be explosives?" Paige asked. The teenagers (except Izzy… Obviously) looked stunned at Paige.

"Killer Bass! You're up first!"

The surfer girl walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh… wow. So… Who wants to go first?"

A creek sound was heard.

"Doesn't the interns have to do this first to make sure it's save?" Owen asked Chris.

"Yeah… Sort of. Chef checked it out because all the other interns died."

"WHAT!?"

"I mean, they're in a better place now. Wait!! I didn't mean to say that! Uh… They're all in the hospital, I mean Hawaii!!" Chris managed.

Gwen looked bored of her skull, and sighed.

"So, who's up?" Eva asked annoyed.

"Ladies first," Duncan grinned.

Bridgette made herself ready. "Fine. I'll go. That's no big deal… Just an insane cliff dive in a circle of angry sharks…" And she was gone.

After her, Tyler jumped, but landed with his groin on the lifebuoy.

Geoff, Eva and Duncan followed Bridgette, but DJ resisted.

"No way man, I'm staying here."

"Scarred of heights?" Chris asked kindly.

"Yeah… Since I was a little boy!" DJ said.

"It's okay, but you're a chicken then! So you can wear this awesome chicken hat. Paige, the hat please?"

Paige handed Chris the hat like a real assistant, while writing something down on her note block.

"Aww, man!" A disappointed and embarrassed DJ went down the stairs.

Paige shook her head slightly and felt bad. Poor big guy.

She looked at Chris. "I'm gonna wait downstairs, that's funnier. Later guys!" She waved at the others. Izzy looked a bit said, but shrugged and waited for her turn to jump. Paige clapped out a sun chair and sat down on it, watching the campers jump, and getting at the beach.

She suddenly heard Katie and Sadie nagging if they could be on the same team. Paige slapped her hand into her face.

"Clones." She muttered under her breath. Instead of writing down what happened, she doodled caricatures of the campers, and Chris. She watched the campers jump d

own, but got up when Justin jumped in the shark zone. When the sharks were about to eat him, his theme music played, the sharks fell in love with him and lifted him to the island. The girls who already jumped, looked at Justin in awe. And a little awe look got stuck on Paige's face. Okay, his chin is half his face, but what a body!

-

After Owen jumped, a mini tsunami appeared and the contestants were laying all over the supposed-to-be beach. Paige lay upside down on a rock, like she was a corpse.

Izzy sneaked up to her big sis and poked her in her side. "Boo!"

"Fear. And please don't tickle." Paige said bored. Izzy rolled her eyes, took her swim hat off and shaked her hair dry. Then she started tickle her sister.

"Izzy! Sto-op, I can't.. Stand… Tickling!"

Chris made her stop by appearing on a red squad.

"The Screaming Gophers won! Now go take this crates to the camp."

The Killer Bass looked down and some let their heads hang down. But they all got away slowly. Even Izzy. Paige froze when Chris suddenly honked with his squad.

"Wanna have a lift?" He asked with his cool host voice. Paige looked at him, then at the dots that were supposed to be the cabins. She shrugged. "Okay," she said while getting on, sitting behind Chris but leaning back.

"You might get a good grip, the sand is kinda … Bumpy." He looked back and grinned.

Paige raised an eyebrow in sarcasm. "Are we going or whaaaaaa!!"

Chris started the squad with high speed and he was right, the sand _was_ bumpy. Paige drew close to him and slung her arms around his waist in fear she'd fall off. She squeezed her eyes close. Chris noticed and turned his head to watch the frightened 19-year old. When he looked back, he saw the other campers and pulled his cool host face.

Geoff saw Chris and Paige on the squad and smirked. What a sly fox was that Chris! And this was only the first day.

-

The screaming gophers were already busy with building their hot tube. Paige looked at them trough the windows of the dining hall and sighed. Chris walked up to her.

"What's up, P?"

"I thought this was gonna be all exciting, full of adventure and such things, C." she replied.

He laughed with a dark undertone. "Don't worry, it will!" Then he burst out in laughter at looking at the 'teamwork' of the Killer Bass. "Oh god just look at those idiots!"

Paige putted a hand under her jaw. "Woo-hoo. If you don't mind I'm getting a magazine or two, and wait for the ending so I can interview that guy with the hat!"

"Geoff?" Chris asked with a little hint of jealousy in his voice.

Paige didn't notice while replying.

"No, that home school guy! He's so freaky he's cool!" A smile appeared on Paige's face.

-

Dinner time for the teenagers. The Bass lost, so they had to vote someone off. Before Ezekiel could enter the dining hall, Paige poked his cap. "Ezekiel?"

"Yeah?" The pale teenager looked at her. "I'd like to interview you after dinner, okay? I'll be at the Killer bass cabin." Ezekiel nodded slowly and entered the dining hall.

-

After another ride with the squad, Chris and Paige were having dinner at their cabins.

"Don't you think Chef is feeling lonely? With the campers?"

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Chris said after finishing. He lay back in his chair, wrapping his arms behind his head. "So how do you like it in camp Wawanakwa?"

"It's cool, but if I believe you it's going to be awesome!"

Chris winked at her. "Trust me."

Suddenly Paige jumped up. "Oh my gosh, I forgot about the interview with Ezekiel!" She rand to the camper, grabbed a note block and a pen, and leaved on Chris' squad.

"Hey girl, that's mine!" He groaned and decided to walk to the camp.

-

When Paige arrived, all the girls looked furious. She went to Ezekiel, who was sitting on the wooden stairs picking his nose.

"That's gross."

"Is that a question?"

Paige slapped her hand into her face.

**Name and age?**

I'm Ezekiel and I'm 16.

**Why did you join total drama island?**

My doctor told me I had to get more vitamin D.

**What do you think of the other campers?**

They are okay but now they're mad at me and I don't know how.

**What do you think of the challenge? **

That was wicked.

**Are you a redneck?**

Huh?

**You've heard me.**

I don't get it miss.

**Urgh. Then why are you such a sexist?**

What? I am not! It's a fact guys are stronger then girls!

**GRRRRRRRRR!!**

Miss? You're all turning red and stuff.

**Do you like someone on the island?**

I guess the girls doesn't like me anymore… But I can get any girl at home!

**Sure, keep thinking that. Bye Ezekiel. **

Bye bye!

-

Paige was sitting at the wooden stairs of the Screaming Gophers cabin, painting her toenails silver. Izzy saw her big sis and sat down next to her. "Hi Mega-Izzy."

Paige smiled. "And, how is your team? Got any nice people?"

Izzy shrugged. "I think some are nice… But Heather, she's scary!"

Paige nodded. "I haven't seen much of her but I dislike her already."

"So, sis…" Izzy started with a sly grin on her face. "How is mr. the host?"

Paige frowned and stared at the lake. "Izzy, I hardly know him. By the way, what I've seen of him is that he's a sarcastic sadistic man."

"Wanna go night swim?"

"You read my mind."


	4. The big sleep

_Yay, new chapter! _

_I do NOT own TDI, Todd Kauffman and __Mark Thornton, __Jennifer Pertsch__ and  
__Tom McGillis__. At least that's what I found on Wikipedia. LOL! _

_The only thing I own are Paige and the plot… And if I write down any copyrighted names, or stuff: I DO NOT OWN. _

_And thanks to bkree, for pointing my grammar errors out… Sorry people, I'm Dutch so please ignore it!! I'm trying as hard I can to write good English. _

_And I totally forgot about the confession cam! I decided to not follow the series' routine but make my own. HA! And I want to thank Elien, without her genius ideas this story won't exist!_

-

Paige woke up with a huge hangover. Darn! She promised herself a few months ago, after breaking up with her ex-boyfriend, she would never drink so much again.

She stretched her spine and peeked out of the window. God that light was way to bright. She opened the door a little bit, to discover Chef and Chris were already gone. She got up, got dressed and walked slowly with a huge pair of sunglasses to the camp. She saw the slowest campers walking away.

"Ah, there's miss hangover!" Chris laughed and winked. Paige yawned. "Don't you have an hangover?"

Chris laughed. "I'm used to it, and I have some supplies to overcome it. Like, this hot coffee."

He hold up a carton cup from Starbucks.

"No way…" Paige dropped herself on the wooden stairs before the mess hall.

"Chris?"

"Yes, Paigy?"

"Stop calling me Paigy." Paige inhaled deep. "Have we done… Something last night..?"

Chris burst out laughing. This could get funny.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Oh, nothing special… Except for some very _hot_ action..." Chris grinned mean, while Paige became all pale.

"But there's no trouble, you're having birth control right?"

When Paige started to cry, Chris realized he went too far. He sat down next to her, slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Hey, no big deal… I mean, we didn't do it actually..." Chris looked nervously away. Oh, if they only caught this on camera… He'd be dead meat.

Paige looked at him with her eyes full of tears. "W-what?"

Chris rubbed his neck. "I mean, I lied."

Paige's eyes first became big, then she squeezed them in anger.

"You nasty perverted turd of a man!!" Paige turned her hands into fists and was ready to beat the pulp out of Chris, who was running away creaming.

After a minute she found him, and bitch slapped him across his both cheeks.

"Listen pedo. I do not forgive you for _now_. Still, we have to torture the campers. So let's call it a truce, okay?" She folded her arms while peeking at the host pissed.

"A truce?"

"Don't make me spell it, you dumb a-BLEEP!"

-

"What are the campers doing?"

"A run over the whole island. Then they'll get to eat, and then…."

"Then what?"

"Excuse me for putting the drama on! Geez. Then they'll have to stay awake."

Paige showed a faint smile. "Cool. I'm getting my note block."

"Paige?"

"…What?"

"You wanna help bug the campers?"

"My pleasure."

-

Paige sat behind Chris on a scooter, while carrying a stereo. The campers looked pissed off at them, but Paige switched the stereo on and the Sonic Theme 'Gotta go fast' was heard. Paige sang with it, acting like a 9 year old kid.

"Paige! I'm coming after you!" Izzy screamed mad and started to chase the scooter.

She didn't made it and slowed down. Paige laughed. "That'll learn her from chasing me! All those years she didn't caught me."

"All those years?"

"No comment."

-

Paige sat on the dinner table of the Screaming Gophers. She smirked at the fact that Justin looked not-so perfect as always. Then, Owen burst in, panting, with a unconscious Noah.

Owen lay Noah down on the table and started to bring Noah back to life.

"Wait a second… If they lost, that means we won!!" Gwen said happily.

"Not so fast…" Chris smirked with a devious expression. "You guys are hungry?"

A few minutes later, LeShawna collapsed and everyone was full.

"Okay guys, let the Awake a ton start!" Chris cried happily as he jumped on the table with the megaphone.

Paige smirked, and the campers groaned.

"So, the run, and the dinner were all a part of your evil plan?"  
"Yep!"

"Damn he's good." Gwen muttered, folding her arms.

-

6 hours later.

All the campers were still awake, and Paige was carrying a television to the bonfire place.

"What is that fore?"

"Watch and sleep, darlings." Paige said with a smile.

She putted the television on and a commercial from a sleep with explorer Dora doll.

"This is insulting!" Eva cried.

Paige ignored her and doodles on her note block.

-

4 hours later

"You know what time it is?" Izzy cried.

"Dinner time?" Owen asked tired.  
"No idiot! It's time for SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"Damn it Izzy! We're too old for this stupid games." An annoyed Heather cried. Paige shrugged. "What? I'll join too! It'll be fun!" She sat on the ground, and Paige, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Katie and Sadie, DJ, Trent, LeShawna and Gwen sat down. Courtney was jogging around, claiming she won't get tired as long she moves.

Lindsay was the first one to spin the bottle. The bottle choose Cody. Lindsay whined but give Cody a smooch on his cheek what made him faint.

Katie then decided to hug Sadie, and Tyler got to kiss Lindsay, what made both very happy.

Izzy dared LeShawna to steal Chris' boring fairy tail book, and Gwen got a truth.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sadie asked.

Gwen shaked her head. "No." Paige swore she could see Trent mentally cheer.

_MANY many many __ hours later…_

Katie and Sadie had fallen asleep, and so did many.

Paige watched Trent and Gwen talking to each other, trying to stay awake and to get to now each other. Paige yawned. It was only the first day, but it was over 12.00 AM so she left to hit her bed. After discovering the bathroom at the producers part, she also found out they had sat up a tent.

She ignored some camera people in the tent who were eating and drinking, she brushed her teeth and jumped on her bed. Though she wanted to write in her journal, she fell inmedidly asleep without closing the moveable wall.

Almost an half hour later, Chris trusted Chef with the campers and wanted to take a nap. He had to look handsome as always for the next day. When he brushed his teeth, he went inside the huge camper, and looked at Paige's part. She forgot to close her wall. He walked on his toes towards her, and realised she looked cute when she was asleep. Then he saw her lips moving like she wanted to say something. He leaned against the wall.

"Oh, yes…" She mumbled, like she was having… a pleasant dream. Chris just grinned. She turned in her bed, with her back against Chris.

"Oh, Chris…" she mumbled softly. Chris wanted to laugh, but hold it back. Instead, he whispered: "Strrrrrrrike."

"Take your shirt off" Paige suddenly said. Chris' eyes became big. "Paige?" He said out loud. "Are you asleep?"

"No, idiot, I'm making a sandwich." Paige said, woken up.

Chris smiled. "What cha putting on it? Female charms?" He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Can you make one for me too?"

Paige sat up in her bed, and looked at him mad. "Of course, and I'll put I-dislike-you and don't-bother-me-in-my-sleep on it."

"You like me, eh?"

"Shut up!! Okay, I'm making a I'm-getting-you-a-registration-order sandwich!!!"

Paige putted her head on her arms in frustration but looked up to Chris again.

"What do you want? It's 1.47 AM!"

"I just wanted to… talk." Paige squeezed her eyes. "Look, we have truce but that doesn't mean I'm being nice to you all of a sudden."

"Keep saying that."  
"What do you mean?"

"I know you want me."

Paige looked stunned. Then she laughed and pointed behind Chris. "Look, your hair gel is running down!"

Chris turned in shock. "It can't be!"

"You're right." Paige shove Chris out of her part and closed the wall.

Chris frowned and banged at the wall. "Hey, open!"

"Give me a good reason!" Paige replied.

"I'd like to make out with you."

Chris banged on the door. "Chris?" Paige asked.

"Yes?"

"You're not cool now."  
"Yes I am!" Chris whined.

Chris banged on the door again, when he saw a note coming under the wall out. It was saying:

'_Normal people sleep at this time, y'know." _

Chris banged again, until a camera crew guy yelled:

"YO CHRIS! There are people who trying to sleep here! SO SHUT IT!"

"I should shut if I were you, I can fire you!" Chris yelled back.

"Oh, sorry!" a faint voice was heard.

Paige groaned in silence.

"Yeah, I thought so!" Chris yelled back. Paige had enough and opened the wall to poke her head out.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL MAKE YA SHUT UP!! AND GO TO BED ALREADY YOU IDIOT!!!!" Paige yelled at Chris.

Chris was a little token aback by this. So after a silence, he replied:

"You're so beautiful when you want to sleep."

Paige groaned and shut the wall.

Chris shrugged and decided to go to bed.

-

When Paige came back the next day, Only Gwen and Duncan were awake.

Gwen told Paige about that Heather stole Eva's mp3 player. The others were waking up and Paige took a photo of Noah kissing Cody's ear. When they screaming ran away, she laughed and rubbed in her eyes. It must have been around 2.30 AM before Chris stopped begging, and went to sleep. She looked up when she saw Heather falling asleep.

"Ding dong, the witch is asleep!" she said. Gwen looked at Paige and smirked. Duncan went for the toilet, and serval minutes later they got to hear Duncan fell asleep. The other contestants were awake, and Paige decided to interview Eva.

**Name and age?**

Eva and sixteen.

**Why did you join Total Drama Island?**

For the money, and for my anger management.

**Yeah, you've been taking that since you were a toddler right?  
**Yes.

**Can you tell me something about that?**

No.

**Pleeeeeaaase??**

NO!!

**What do you think of the other campers?**

A bunch of losers.

**Do you like someone here yet?  
**No.

**Eva? Did you ever had a sexchange?**

WHAT!?

**You kinda look like a man.**

YOU LYING LITTLE PIECE OF A *beeeeeeeeep*

**You should take waaay more anger management. Bye Eva!**

(Eva is chasing Paige to punch her. But Paige climbed into a tree. And started screaming for help.)

**-**

Paige peeked trough the windows of the cabin to see that Izzy was asleep. She turned to go swim. After she came out of the water, she saw Chris smirking standing on the beach.

"There are a lot of fish in that lake, but you're the only one I'd like to catch!"

Paige ran towards him and slapped him on the cheek, then stormed away.


	5. Dodgebrawl

_Hi guys!! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They make me held my head up, haha. Anyway, I am really sorry about the last part of chapter 5… Its way off and my apologies for that. Anyway… I'm also sorry if the characters are OOC. I unfortunately have lots of tasks and reports I have to make… Boo hoo. Anyway here is chapter six: DODGEBRAWL. _

_Oh yeah, I DO NOT OWN TDI OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS, or any names that are owned by other people then me, I only own Paige and the plot. Yay!_

**Confession cam: Izzy**

Izzy: Okay, for so far I'm really enjoying this! (yawns, rubs eyes) And because Paige is here, it's double the fun! And Chris is so hitting on her, I saw it yesterday! But she slapped him because she just broke up with her ex, he was such a jerk!

-

All the campers sat with Chris and Chef, who was dressed up like a referee, in the glass house to play dodge ball. Paige walked in with a small kart with balls lying on it.

"Ah, Paige," Chris said when she came in. Paige groaned inside, knowing he would have another stupid pick up line.

"Can I have my balls, please?"

Paige laughed hysterical by this, and soon all the girls were laughing and giggling.

Chris looked annoyed and coughed. "Paige, can I have _the_ balls?"

Paige took up two balls and was about to pass them to Chris, but stopped when he was glaring with a perverted look on his face.

"Oh, go to hell." Paige threw a ball to his face and stormed out of the glass house. Chris ducked and went with his hand trough his famous hair to make sure it wasn't messed up.

Paige sat under the dock, writing with a stick in the sand. What a sick jerk was Chris. She'd would pick her stuff and move over to Izzy's cabin. She sighed. Her boss would see this, and she don't want to get fired. She stood up, and walked back, and saw Tyler and Lindsay walk hand in hand. Lindsay's face was terribly damaged by the balls. "Hope that get better soon!" Paige said, and walked into the house of glass. Chris looked up happily, but the expression faded away as he knew the others could be watching.

Paige sat down next to Gwen and Noah, and leaned back. "So Izzy, how is it going?"

"Great!" Izzy replied happily. We won already two times! Paige nodded, wrote it down on her note block while watching the people of the Killer Bass arguing. Paige stood up, and leaned against the chair of referee Chef.

"We need someone who is mean! Who can kill the other team!" Courtney explained.

"Ahum" Paige coughed, and pointed with her thumb to the sleeping Duncan.

"No way!" DJ said. "Anyone who'll wake him up, dies!"

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet all of you, then." Paige smirked.

Courtney ran outside, and came back with a brange from a tree.

The team poked the mohawk boy with the brange, which he broke when he woke up.

Paige smirked and walked to stand next to Chris, who was mentally having a party.

"Soooo, decided to come back?"

"Since I have nothing better to do, yes." Paige replied. She putted her hands at her hips and looked bored from the one team to the other. Gwen was sleeping, Noah was reading, Cody was watching Gwen being asleep, Lindsay was back, and looked disappointed. This made Paige a little bit sad, so she walked up to the living Barbie doll.

"Lindsay, what's up?"

Lindsay looked up. "Hi Petra!"

"It's Paige…"

"Oh, right."

"But what's up, hon?"

Lindsay looked anxious to Heather, then back to Paige. She moved some inches to Paige.

"I really like Tyler but I can't date him because Heather will kick me out of the alliance!"

"And Heather is your boss?" Paige frowned an eyebrow.

Lindsay looked confused. "Wha?"

"Never mind."

Paige stand next to Chris again

when she let out an "Ugh."

Chris grinned. "I know, a date with me would be _way_ more exiting then this, heh?"

Paige glared at him. "Is there a well on this island?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to throw you in a well." Ignoring the stunned look on Chris' face, Paige continued. "But I think that locking you up in the communal bathroom can work out too."

Paige pinched Chris' cheek. "I would just _love_ to see you with the wet look."

Chris wanted to slap her hand away, but let her pinch his cheek.

When Paige turned to bother someone else, he slightly touched his cheek.

Paige sat down next to Noah who was reading.

"Interesting book?" Paige asked.

Noah shrugged. "I've read better… Why you ask?" Noah looked suspicious to Paige.

"I'd like to interview you," Paige explained.

-

**Name and age?**

Noah and I'm 15.

**Why did you join total drama island?**

I want to find out if I can do the stuff I did in Fantasyland also in real life.

**Right… What do you think of the other campers?**

Bunch of losers.

**What do you think of the challenge?**

It's wasting my time.

**So… **

What?

**How was your kiss with Noah?**

I DIDN'T KISSED HIM!!! (Noah is turning red from anger)

**I never thought of it, but we have our first couple here! Can I say Yaoi? **

Where are you talking about!? AND NO YOU CAN'T!!

_Cody interrupts the interview_

Cody: It was an accident!! He kissed my ear, people, MY EAR!!

Paige: D'awww, it's true love!

Cody: What's your problem woman!

Paige: How was the kiss? Heard any firework?

Noah: NYAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH SHUT IT!!

Paige: Geez, I'm only doing my job here! (smirks)

Noah: (stands up to walk away, but comes back.) And for the record, Cody was coming on to _ME_!!! (walks away)

Cody: (becomes pale, then faints)

Paige: I think I'll redo this interview.

-

Just after dinner, Paige ticked with the pencil against her sharp teeth.

Tic

Tic

Tic

Tic

"What's up, Paigy?" a guy with an orange hat, brown curly hair and a white t-shirt asked.

"Hey Phill!"

Paige looked up to the guy. Phill was maybe not the smartest, good-looking guy on the island, but he was friendly to her. Instead of Chris, who was coming on to her with the lamest lines in the world.

"What cha got there?"

"Oh, a ruined interview." Paige laughed by remembering it.

"Cody and Noah?" Phill smirked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure about them but that doesn't I can't tease them!" Paige smirked with a devious expression on her face. Phill smiled. "I got it all on tape!" He patted the camera he was carrying.

Paige looked at the sky who was fading from sea blue to ink blue, to make room for the stars.

"I got to go, the campfire ceremony is in ten."

"Ten minutes!?" Paige shrieked. "I got to Interview Noah!"

Paige took her stuff, and wanted to run to the campers, but Phill offered her a seat on his scooter and they arrived.

Chris sat on a chair near the dock, and looked very jealous when he saw Paige getting off Phill's scooter, and running towards Noah who started to yell at her. Chris sighed.

He nearly met this woman but she made him crazy! And jealous by now, by seeing how much she laughs with that Phill and not with him.

Paige smiled as she closed her note block. "Good luck with the march mellows tonight!"

Noah gave her the finger, and walked into the boys room before getting kicked out.

Paige noticed Chris was sitting near and trying to hide that he was staring at her. She walked up next to him.

"So, the campfire ceremony is near?"

"In two minutes, P."

Paige went trough her legs and sat down before Chris cross-legged.

"You can sit on my lap if you want." Chris grinned.

Paige ignored the grin, layed back against Chris' legs and stared at the lake, into the fading reflection of the moon.

Then she looked up to the moon.

"Look! The period is beginning!"

"_YOUR_ period!?" Chris asked somewhat surprised.

"No dude, the moon! Look!"

Chris looked up and saw the tiny piece of silver shining in the ink black sky.

"Oh my boxers, you're right!"

Paige smirked. "I'm always, Maclean." She relaxed against Chris' legs.

"I wonder when it's full moon, who's still on the island…"

"I'm sure we will- OUCH!"

Chris was having the march mellow ceremony with a bruised left leg that night.


	6. Not Quite Famous

_Hey guys! Now the dodgebrawl is over and the first couple (AHEM!) is been split up by fate, the story continues! And sorry again for grammar errors, and such. _

_I DISCLAIM ALL RIGHTS OF ALL COPYRIGHTED THINGS, CHARACTERS AND SONGS. And thanks for the reviews! And merry Christmas, and a happy new year!_

Paige decided when she woke up to use some of her cherry red lipstick.

When she got out of the camper for breakfast, she saw Phill and Chris were arm wrestling.

"And I suppose I'm the card girl?"

"Well you could start hanging around with only wearing a bikini- ow!"

Phill won and did the happy danced Paige thought him. Chris folded his arms and pouted.

"Anyway what's the challenge for today?" Paige asked Chris before sitting by the table.

"A talent show."

Chris couldn't believe his ears as he heard Paige singing.

"NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA BRING YOU DOWN, NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!"

"I think I got rick rolled."

"You're darn right, Maclean." Paige said happily and pressed on a button on her tape recorder. The famous rick roll song was heard.

Chris shaked his head slowly. "What songs do you have more on that thing?"

"The sonic theme, this song, and many others." Paige smiled dark.

A few hours later, Paige sat down on at the audience seats, looking to the left; the Killer Bass practising with Courtney as leader, and on the right: the Screaming Gophers arguing with each other. She watched Gwen walking away with her sketchpad, and Heather making wild arm gestures.

Poor Gwen, Paige thought. When she looked at the amfi theatre, it looked like it was built in a hurry. She looked at the teams, but they were out of hearing distance. She climbed on the stage and stared at the empty audience seats. Then she stretched out her right arm, like she was carrying a skull with it.

"To be or not to be, that's the question."

Paige laughed. Then she placed her left hand over her heart.

"Romeo, oh Romeo! Where are thou?"

"Just here, honey."

Paige looked shocked down, and saw Chris standing in front of the podium.

"Shouldn't you be torturing campers?" Paige asked, getting red.

"Shouldn't you be borrowing my hair products?" Chris replied.

"Like I should do that, you'd kill me." Paige sat down.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I know you want me."

Now it was Paige's turn to smirk. "Yeah, I only want you to do your host thing, and leave me alone."

Paige jumped of the stage, what was 5'7 feet tall, and almost fell before re-earning her balance. Luckily Chris caught her. "Are you sure you don't want me?"

Paige smiled. In her fantasy she saw herself standing in the same position with Chris, only she was wearing a beautiful sea blue maid gown, and Chris was wearing a lame, aqua coloured prince suit. Suddenly a dragon popped up who looked awfully familiar to Chef.

Paige snapped back to the reality when Chris was waving his hand before her eyes.

"Hello, Chris from Earth to Paige? Answer me?"

"Houston, we got a problem." Paige replied.

Chris smiled. "Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to host tonight's show with me?"

Paige looked at Chris. She never saw him like this.

She shrugged. "Why not, but on one condition:"

"And that will be?"

"Don't make a fool outta me."

-

Paige went to the Screaming Gophers to check out their stuff. She saw Beth with flaming bats. When the one was in the air, everyone ducked behind the tables by turning them.

"I kinda miss by catching them."

The baton burned a hole in the ground, and the other one was putting the bushes on fire.

"Eh, guys, the bush is on fire." Trent announced.

Justin jumped out of the communal bathrooms with a fire extinguisher and retro sunglasses.

He putted out the fire and LeShawna tossed him a bottle of water. He pulled out his T-shirt and all the girls (and Owen) were almost drooling in awe.

"So I think it's me, Trent and… Justin. Any objections?" Heather asked the others, dressed in a silly pink tutu. Everyone shaked his head. Paige watched Justin in awe.

How hot he was. She'd interview him next.

-

**Name and age?**

I'm Justin and I'm a sweet sixteen.

**So you **_**do **_**talk! Anyway, why did you join total drama island?**

To let all the viewers enjoy my enormous sexiness.

**I've seen prettier people. What do you think of the other campers?**

P-prettier people?! (Justin's eye starts twitching) I-I think the other c-campers are o-okay-y

**What do you think of the challenge?**

…

**Justin? Oh yeah, you don't talk that often. Anyway you got a crush on one of the girls? Because they seem interested in you…**

I don't mind as long they're good looking.

**By the way, are those biceps real or just botox? It looks fake.**

(Justin starts to cry)

**(face palm) And another ruined interview. Anyway thanks for your time and good luck tonight!**

(Justin runs crying away)

-

Paige sat down pouting on the little stairs of the podium. She looked at het note block. Another screwed up interview.

Gotta hope her boss won't fire her if he finds out. But he didn't fire her when she broke the copy machine, or putted the water tap on fire or was watching Brainiac episodes on the computer instead of writing articles.

Phill walked up to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I screwed up another interview."

"So what? This is reality tv." Phill putted his hat right.

"People always do odd things. It's okay."

Paige smiled at his words.

"I think I'm going to get ready to host the show tonight."

Phill laughed. "Cool."

-

Inside the camper she had thrown all her clothes she brought on the bed.

Not a dress, nor a skirt. She picked up a grey top. Grey looked good on her, that made her red hair burst out more. Quickly she locked the door and shut the windows. Image that: Chris would walk in just when she was standing there in her bra and undies… How embarrassing.

She unlocked the door, and putted away the sun screen for the windows. She went outside and saw Chris chatting with Chef.

"Hi Paige" Chef muttered, he still hadn't forgotten their first day.

"Paaaaige, you look good girl." Chris grinned and leaned backward in his chair.

Paige grinned back, and turned on her heels. She was wearing heels, and that was rare. Paige never wore heels, you can't run on them. But you can kick ass with it.

"Should I change or not?" Paige looked at herself, and then at Chris who was staring at her chest.

"N-no, not at all.." Chris managed.

"Quit staring pervert," Paige snapped back. She wanted to walk down the little stairs, but fell.

Luckily Chris caught her.

"Are you sure you can walk on those… _things_?"

"No problem!" Paige said.

It was a problem. At the performing part, Paige went flat on her face. She raised a finger.

'I'm okay!"

"Yeah… Welcome to camp Wawanakwa talent contest!"

"Where the performing campers hardly try to not humiliate themselves." Paige found out that standing next to Chris the safest was.

"First one up for the screaming gophers, is Justin!" Chris swung his arm to the right, what made Paige fall. When Chris helped her up, she stared in Justin's eyes.

Justin began to cry again, and sucking his thumb in the fetus position on stage.

Chris looked in shock at him and so did the rest of his team and the other team.

LeShawna and Izzy began to yell.

"Come on Justin!"

"What's going on really hot dude?"

When Justin went off, Chris announced DJ was up next for the Killer Bass.

When DJ almost tripped, Paige snorted. She heard Izzy muttering.

"My rattle snake dance is so much better." She folded her arms.

Poor Izzy, Paige thought.

" I hope that Trent will help the Screaming Gophers earn some points, because for so far Justin's act sucked."

-

**Confession cam: Justin**

(Justin is uncontrollably sobbing and blowing his nose)

-

Almost all the girls went "D'awww" when the song was finished.

"Well, well, Trent, that earned you an eight on the Chef's meter! Way to go bro! Now give me back my spotlight." Chris pushed Trent off stage. Paige giggled softly as she stood besides Chris.

"Next one up, for the Killer Bass: Bridgette!" Paige swung her arm to the left and accidently knocked over Chris.

"Chris are you all right?" Paige went trough her knees and fell also thanks to her high heels.

"I'm okay!"

When they were off stage, Bridgette went on the stage walking on her hands. She let out a huge burp. Owen and Cody exchanged approved smiles. Then Bridgette burped again… And barfed. She barfed on Owen. On Katie and Sadie. And on LeShawna. Katie barfed. Bridgette slipped on the bard and landed on Tyler's lap what made Lindsay fume.

"Barf on your own boyfriend!"

"On your own _what_, Lindsay?" Heather asked mad.

"I did not say boyfriend!"

"Well, we're back when the barf is cleaned up!" Chris said with his fingers on his nose to avoid the disquieting smell.

-

Paige sat backstage with Chris, behind the curtain waiting for Chef to clean it up.

"Yuck."

"Paige?"

"Yes?"

"Please do me a favour…"

"And what would that happen to be?" Paige swung her leg over her other one.

"Put some flat shoes on."

Paige frowned and looked into the wood.

"No."

-

After the show continued, Heather read out of Gwen's journal in front of the whole world. Paige saw peeking trough the curtains Gwen running away.

She saw Courtney and Bridgette stressed seeking in their team for one who could performance. So they picked Harold since Geoff broke his board.

"Next one up, Harold for the Killer Bass!" Paige lifted her arm to the right, until Harold slowly walked up. Paige tried to walk off, but fell again flat on her face.

"I'm okay!"

After some wicked beat-boxing, the Killer Bass won! Paige wrote it down in her note block.

She Paige clapped, and the Screaming Gophers looked annoyed at Justin.

Trent looked around for Gwen.

"Shall I help?" Paige asked.

"Why not, but I think you should take that heels off."

"You're right, hold on." Paige kicked off her heels.

"Why did you actually wear those?" Trent asked her.

"Well I thought that a hostess would wear it… I think I'm staying with interviewing campers." Trent laughed.

"I think Chris likes you."

Paige was happy that it was already dark. "Don't joke with me, ok? I can get you kicked off this show."

Trent rolled his eyes. "Sure. Hey, ya think Gwen's there?" he whispered.

Paige pushed him forwards into some bushes.

At the yelp she heard that Trent was right, and Paige walked back.

After the bonfire ceremony she didn't saw Justin, so he must've been voted off.

When Paige was about to go to sleep, she saw Chris leaning with her heels against the camper.

"Forgot something?"

Paige rolled her eyes "You can keep them. They only make me fall."

"-for my charms?"

"Whatever works for you, Maclean."

Chris sighed. "Will you just say Chris? Maclean is the name of my old man."

Paige applauded. "Can you get away, I want to sleep." But Chris blocked the entrance.

Then Paige took her heel back.

"Now get away or else I'll ram this heel into your eye!!"

Chris gulped and stepped aside. "Whatever you want, milady."

Paige lifted her arm and started to chase Chris with her heels.

When he tripped over a brange that was fallen from a tree, he swore Paige could get come from a horror movie with that expression.

"All right, all right."

"You promise to stop being annoying, arrogant and perverted?"

"That's not what I was going to say, bra."

"Then what?"

Chris got up. "I thought we had a truce."

"Hmm, let's say the truce is over so I can bore this heel into your eye?"

"NO!"

"What then?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

-

When Chris woke up, he was tied up upside down on a wooden pole at the Screaming Gopher's cabin.


	7. The sucky outdoors

_Well hello again! Thanks for your reviews and such, you rock!! _

_Anyway I disclaim once more TDI; I don't own it, the producers do. Neither I own YuGiOh or any copyrighted stuff. But I forgot their names to I credit the owners like this. _

_I own Paige, and the plot… Oh and I want to thank Elien and Marcella for their idea's! You guys know that suggestions are appreciated? They are! XD _

_Anyway next chapter! ^^ _

Paige rubbed her eyes when the sunlight touched them. She watched her watch: 6.19 AM. Would Chris be awake already? She peeked over the wall. Nope. Oh yeah, she tied him up to a pole last night after he came on to her. Paige shivered. The idiot. If she didn't had troubles with boyfriends earlier, she'd gave him a change.. maybe.

Paige sighed. Thinking back to her love life made her stomach freeze.

Five years ago she met Matt. He was two years older and was using overdoses of pills. Anti-depression pills, combined with liquor. The 15-year old Paige hated everything that had to do with pills, alcohol or drugs, but felt flattered because Matt cared about her, the first male ever who was interested in her. In the begin he was sweet, but Matt started to get abusive; Paige had to buy pills for him, and liquors. If she refused, a slap in the face was the answer. A few weeks after that, he started to beat up Paige's male friends, for they were checking her out in Matt's eyes. Once when Matt was drunk, he almost raped her but because Paige knew kung fu, she'd kept her virginity. Once she broke up with him, he wasn't reasonable to talk.

Paige poked away a tear that swollen up in her eye at remembering it. She watched her watch again: 6.45 AM. Paige changed her pyjama for a blue sweatshirt with a deep collar and ocean blue sweatpants.

While walking trough the forest, Paige saw some deers, a some racoons, a beaver, some bunnies. Paige froze when she saw a shadow raising behind her. She let out a relieved sigh to see it was DJ.

"DJ?"

DJ looked up and smiled. "Hey, Paige. Also an early bird?" (A/N: that's people who wake up early XD)

Paige smiled back. "Depends. What cha doin'?"

"Enjoying the nature."

"Cool."

At that moment a bear walked up to them.

"Oh my god, that's a bear, that's so cool!" Paige cried happily.

DJ looked at her in shock. "Not cool! Man! That bear is gonna eat us!"

Paige shrugged. When the bear roared loudly Paige began to panic to.

"Run?" She asked DJ while walking backwards slowly.

"Run."

"RUUUUUUN!!!!" They both ran away screaming.

When they got at camp, panting, Paige laughed. "Wow what was awesome! It was just like I dyed my hair Izzy's colour and the RCMP went after me!" She panted.

DJ, also panting, looked at her in shock. "WHA!?"

Paige giggled. "But they didn't caught me, I hid in a cage."

DJ fainted. Then Sadie walked by. "Oh my gosh Katie, look, DJ fainted!" The tan BFFFFFL ran by. "Oh my gosh totally!" Katie patted DJ on his cheeks "DJ? Wake up DJ!"

Paige looked annoyed. "Are you two Siamese twins?"

"No, we're BFFFFFFL's."

"Best Female Friends For Life."

"..How long took it you to came up with that?" Paige walked with her hands in her pocket to the Crew campers.

Phill was already making the camera ready, and Marik was preparing the audio stuff.

Marik was almost like the grown up version of Duncan, only with black and blue hair and eyeliner. He also had a piercing in his eyebrow, ear and lips.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Paige," They said in common. Phill looked at Paige. "You look like you are chased by a bear and then got bored."

"Jackpot."

Marik laughed. "Who was it this time, that dork Harold?"

Paige frowned a bit. "No, the Siamese twins Kadie and Satie."

"Or Yin and Yang." Phill added.

"No, they're more like.. Chris and his hair gel!" Paige and the boys burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny punks?" Chef stepped out of the camper.

"That Sadie and Katie is the same as Chris and his hair gel," Phill explained.

Chef laughed. "True, that boy is pretty obsessed."

"And not only by his hair gel." Marik smirked, and winked to Paige.

"True, Paige, you got beat!" Chef patted Paige's shoulder while she looked disquisted.

"I don't want a thing to do with him! He's a sadistic jerk who tortures people for money!" she yelled.

"Like you wouldn't do that." Marik laughed.

"I don't care if he likes me, I'm here to have fun and do my job!" If looks could kill Marik would be lying dead on the ground.

When Chris came out of the camper the boys were grinning while Paige was applying some mascara with a solemn face.

"Paige, I think you have something in your eye." Chris said suddenly, breaking the silence.

She looked up to him confused but suspicious. "And what would that happen to be?"

"A twinkle," Chris blinked to her.

Marik and Phill exchanged glares, Paige almost turned as red as her hair.

"Shouldn't you go to the campers?"

"Ah, glad you mention it: They are going to spend a night in the forest."

"So we'll be alone for today."

"And tonight?"

"Yeah." Chris smirked. "But I'm going to tell the campers the challenge now, so Marik and Phill, be at the bonfire place in five okay? And bring the other boys too."

"Other boys?" Paige looked curious at Chris.

"Yeah, there are some members of the crew, they only were doing some groceries for tonight."

Just at that moment a jeep with open roof came and ran almost the caravan over.

"Dudes! We got the beer!" A guy in his early 20ies with a tanned skin, light brown hair and an neon coloured T-shirt appeared from the jeep.

"Awesome Ryan!" Ryan threw a beer to the guys. "Does the babe wants some beer too?"

Now Paige became mad. "The babe has a name, you know. And no, she doesn't want beer."

"Sorry dudette! Let me introduce myself." Ryan jumped out of the jeep and bowed on a knee for Paige. "I'm Ryan." He pulled out Paige's hand and shaked it.

She giggled, hesitated, and pulled her hand slowly back. "I'm Paige,"

Ryan stood back at his feet. "And is Paige going to join the party tonight?"

She smiled. "I'll let you know."

"But you say you didn't wanted to come!" Chris suddenly whined.

"Maybe I've changed my mind."

Phill and Marik laughed.

"I spy, with my little eye, a triangle relationship."

Chris glared daggers to Marik. "You'd say you want to get fired, Marik?"

"Oh guys, Maclean is pissed!"

"Go to the bunkers!" Phill cried before bursting out in laughter.

"There are no bunkers here." Paige said. "There are trees!" And before the guys could blink she sat in one.

"Were you a squirrel in a life before?" Phill asked.

"Who knows. Or perhaps a koala, or something!" Paige laughed and swung upside down a brange, like a bat.

"I can sit here like forever."

"And what if you have to pee?"

"Shut up Mokuba."

"I'm Marik."

"Both are from YuGiOh. Don't fool a fangirl."

"Oooooh, we're so scaaaaaared. What next, a card trick?"

"No, randomly Japanese dancing." Paige jumped in the table and started to do caramelldansen. (A/N: Dunno how to write that correct…)

What a woman, Chris thought.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Shall we get things right for the party?"

"Wait, wait. So Marik, how could possibly call your parents you after the series? It aired many years after your birth."

"I know I'm calling myself Marik," Marik explained.

"So what's your real name?"

"Marc…"

"That's so cute!"

The guys looked a little annoyed at Paige.

"We all know now there's a girl here." Chef explained.

"Well, I better go to the campers." Be right back babe!" Chris mimicked with his hands a gun and winked.

Paige grabbed her throat. "Oh noes! You shot me! How could you!" And she fell off the table dramatically.

"Ever thought of a career as an actress, Paige?" Ryan offered.

Chris glared daggers at him as he went to the campers.

No one flirted with hìs girl.

_20 minutes later…_

Paige climbed on a chair to hang up colorfully strings. When she planted a foot on the backseat, the chair tripped and Paige hang at the strings.

"Dudes, damsel in stress, help is wanted!" Panic was heard in her voice.

Chris walked 'randomly' by to catch her.

This would be his change; if he'd caught her, she'd be all over him.

Unfortunately Chef just came out of the trailer with brownies on a plate, and caught Paige what caused that the brownies fell into the grass.

"Dammit," Chris mumbled.

Paige looked at her rescuer and yelped.

"Help! Damsel in even bigger distress!!"

Within the tiny seconds that Chef even could blink, Chris stood in front of him with a Paige in his arms.

"I'll take it from here, companion."

Chef shrugged, picked up the brownies with now grass on it.

"I'll think I'll give this to the campers."

"Do that." Paige said, and tried to wring out of Chris' embrace.

"Why so serious, Paigy?"

"I'm not- and stop calling me Paigy!"

"Excuse me…" Chris gave Paige her freedom back. "I think I dropped something."

Paige looked suspicious at him.

"My jaw."

"Chris? Please stop with those lame stuff to coming one to me. It doesn't work."

Chris pulled up the fallen chair and sat down on it. "Y'know Paige, I've read once a very interesting article about the brains of women."

Paige sat down on the chair next to Chris. "Don't tell me you know woman. We're not pleased by only a crate of chocolate and dozens of flowers."

"No, this is really true!" Chris smirked his smirk. You hated it or loved it. Paige couldn't decided yet… So she ignored it. At least trying to.

"Well tell me about it. How does my brain works?" Paige laid her head on her palm to rest.

"Women always mean the opposite from what they're saying."

Paige looked stunned for a second, then she burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, keep reading that junk." Paige stood up to go into the trailer, but Chris grabbed her hand and in a twirl he was holding her like a romantic passionate ballroom dance.

"So according to that magazine you should love me." Chris smirked again.

Paige wanted to yell that he should let her go and that she hates him, so instead she smiled her sweetest smile to him.

"You're right, I was in denial. I love you."

Now Chris was hesitating. "B-but _SOMETIMES_ the woman doesn't mean the opposite!"

"Too bad, I mean it." Paige stood up and went to her bed in the trailer to paint her nails a dark blue-ish shade from black.

"Oh no missy, you do that outside the trailer. Or else we'll sleep in that nasty smell."

"Like you are getting me out this trailer."

"I can throw the nail polish over your clothes."

"I'll buy new clothes from your money. Much more expensive clothes."

"I'll kick you out of the trailer!"

"I'll throw you into the man eating sharks lake."

"I'll make out with you."

"In your dreams, Maclean."

Paige though went outside the trailer and sat down on a chair near the table.

"You stole that nail polish from Gwen?"

"No! I bought it myself- Why am I answering this anyway!?"

She stood up and ran to the kids' side of the island and went into the kitchen.

"Paige what are you doing here?" Marik was leaning next to the door, chewing on a marshmallow.

"Hiding from that jerk Maclean."

Marik swallowed. Chris promised each of the camera crew a wicked bonus if they hooked Chris and Paige up.

"Yeah he's hardcore when it comes to score chicks."

"I mean he's Chris Maclean, he can have any girl he wants to!" Paige realized too late what she said. Marik chuckled.

"But he wants you."

Paige cheeks showed a fainted pink glow.

"Wanna put something on fire?"

"Nah, that's more something for Izzy. Do you have explosives?"

"We gotta ask Maclean for it."

So Marik and Paige went with some chocolate and marshmallows to Chris.

"Chris can we have some explosives?"

Chris looked confused up from his coffee. "Why on earth you want explosives?"

"To blow up your part of the trailer. And I'm totally bored." Paige answered casually.

"No, then you can't have explosives."

Marik and Paige exchanged glares.

"No explosives for Paige?"

Then Paige started to pout. And Chris had to say; she still looked hot when she pouted.

"N-no." Chris said, having a mental fight between the voices in his head.

"Paige wants the explosives! Paige really really wants to!!"

"Sorry Paige can't have it." Marik putted a hand on her shoulder as sign to comfort her, Chris frowned slightly.

"I got another job for you two, go bring the other camera guys pizza, they ordered."

"The other crew?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, these guys are my buds so I won't let them work to much." Chris chuckled.

Paige laughed. "Is Chef your buddy?"

Chris grinned, he knew which way this was going to.

"Yes Paige, he's my buddy."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"What's wrong with: 'oh'?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh, I just thought you was going to make a big point of it…" In the following silence Paige noticed she just made a point of it.

"Yeah… A pizza you said? I'm gonna get it."

"Paige, wait for me!" Phill came out of a random tent, stood beside her.

-

"Okay Paige, I want you to stand there while I get inside the screen and ask who ordered for the pepperoni with extra cheese."

"No way I want to have screen time too!"

"All right…"Phill sighed. Here we go!"

They ran to the campers.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry…" Heather whined.

"Awh, I think my stomach ate my stomach." Izzy said.

"Yo, who ordered the pepperoni?" Phill asked dryly.

"Extra cheese!" Paige added, giggling.

"It's for the camera crew, over here!" A man waved with his hand in front of the camera.

Izzy and Heather both gasped. Heather in anger and Izzy in delightment.

"No way!" Heather frowned.

"Paigy!" Izzy waved with both her arms like crazy (Wait, she was crazy…) to catch Paige's attention. She failed.

Then Owen came out of the bush with fish. That was for Paige the sigh to pull Phill back.

When they were walking back, Paige suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Paige?"

"I think I saw a deer!"

Phill rolled his eyes. "We're in Canada. In a forest area. Of course there are deers."

"No, I mean I saw a fat deer! It's about to give birth! Let's follow it!"

"Go ahead, I'm going back to the crib."

Paige pouted but then folded her arms. "All right, go back and do your guy stuff. I'm gonna see that deer giving birth to Bambi."

"That was a movie. It wasn't real."

"It could be!" Paige walked away, smashing her feet on the ground by every step.

"Bambi's mom will flee if you'll continue to walk like that, miss smooth."

Paige turned on her heels, stuck her tongue out to him and disappeared in the bushes. Phill shrugged and returned.

"Ah Phill, there you are." Chris grinned. "Where is Paige?"

"Stalking a pregnant deer that's about to give birth."

"WHAT!?"

"Easy Chris, watch your blood pressure. Although the members of the I-hate-Chris Maclean club would love to see you die." Marik announced.

"Ha ha. Don't you have to get your nipples pierced?" Chris shot back.

Marik felt literally out of his chair, laughing. Chris shrugged and went into the direction Phill just came out.

"Chris, don't be a pervert! Girls hate that!" Marik shot to Chris.

Chris gave him the finger, and went into the forest.

Actually this was stupid. Into the forest, while it was getting dark. In an other way, that would be an awesome background for some fluff..

After a while, he thought he saw the red hair of Paige, who was on her knees behind a tree log.

He went in silence on his toes towards her, ready to hug her.

When he placed a hand on her shoulder, Paige gasped in fear, looked up and slammed Chris on the ground.

" Ouch, where was that for!?" Chris moaned.

Paige putted a finger against her lips. "Shhh"

When he was about to ask why, he felt her soft hand on his mouth. She frowned a bit, and bend her head to where she was looking at. Chris looked too, and his eyes widened.

The deer was indeed giving birth to a baby deer. Paige watched in delightment, and looked at Chris. He just became pale, and then fainted. Paige looked with a stunned expression to him, but then focused back on the deer.

A few seconds later Chris came back to earth, and Paige still sat in the same position.

"I-is it over?" he whispered, and sat next to Paige. She nodded. "Look!" she whispered back. Chris looked. The mom deer was giving her baby a bath. "Isn't it cute?" Paige asked him, looking at him in the eye hopefully.

It was cute indeed. But Chris couldn't take the risk to say it out loud, you just couldn't be careful enough with Paige.

Without waiting for an answer Paige looked back to the couple of deers. Chris chuckled softly.

"What?" Paige asked him, without looking.

"Typical a girl thing: baby things and then they go all: 'oh my gosh its so cute!'"

Paige wanted to elbow him in his ribs or jaw, but if she did, the deers would flee.

Instead she let out a sad sigh, silent enough for the deers not to hear but loud enough to let Chris hearing it. Chris heard it indeed and felt bad. He didn't wanted his girl to be upset.

Instead he looked awkward to the two dears. The baby just tried to stand and walk, but felt on his but a la Bambi.

Paige forgot everything, and unknowingly her hand made its way to Chris' hand.

Chris suddenly felt something weird crawling up in his right hand. He peeked and saw that Paige slipped her soft hand into his own. A little smile crawled up his face. When the baby got to sleep, the mother did also.

Paige let out a girly sigh, and wanted to get up but realized where her hand was: in Chris hand. Okay, she could handle this. She would slip her hand back, and blackmail Chris to make sure he'd never tell people they actually hold hands.

Chris stood up, and bend his head to the trailers side, mentioning Paige to follow him.

When they were out of hear sight of the two sleeping dears, Paige finally pulled her hand back and looked up to Chris.

"I-I just lost myself there so it means nothing to me and-"

Chris smirked.

Paige frowned. "My sister slept for your door for the past weeks."

Chris swallowed. "I know."

"To mention what I could do to you." A devious smile crawled up Paige's face.

"And not to mention my brother."

"Y-you have a brother!"

"And he knows 6 kinds of karate."

"HE DOES!?" Chris now became lightly pale.

"Yes, but I lied. He anyway would totally win from you if he fought you."

Chris frowned annoyed. "You are mad."

"Thanks."

A silence broke in.

Chris broke it.

"Paige, why did you hold my hand back there?" Secretly he loved it. But he would never admitted it.

"If I give you 10 bucks, will you shut up about it and tell not a soul about it?"

"20 bucks, 50 cookies and a kiss."

"NEVER!!" Paige sighed. "I-I just let myself go there. When Izzy and I were younger we always played into the forest, and saw animals playing."

"And lets say that turns you on?" Chris grinned.

He shouldn't have said that. Paige bumped her first into his face and wanted to drag him to the Crew Trailers. But she lost her way.

"Crapmuffins on a plate…" She muttered, and looked to Chris who was lying on the ground. She went on her knees and patted him on the cheek. "Chris, wake up, I think we're lost!" She said almost panicking. Chris wake up, happily. Or unfortunately?

"Chris I think I lost the way, you know how to get back?"

Chris laughed. "Oh, oh oh., I knew I shouldn't have to search for you."

"Wh-" Paige shut her mouth. He searched for her? What a stalker. But Izzy did stalk him for the past 4 weeks.

"Why did you follow me?" Paige helped Chris stand up.

"I didn't want you to get lost or so."

"But we are lost."

"No were not. Follow me." Chris grabbed her hand and led her out of the forest.

Paige pulled her hand back and rubbed it slightly. "I think I should thank you."

"How 'bout a kiss?" Chris blinked.

"Ho about this?" Paige kicked her knee into Chris' groin. She walked alone to the Crew place, where the guys were having a beer.

"Yo P., where is the Chris master?"

"He's crying, I think."

"Because you rejected him?"

"That, and I kicked him into the place where it hurts to hard you'll turn into a girl."

"… You want a beer?"

"No, thanks."


	8. Phobia Factor

_Hello and welcome back at the next chapter! My apologies for the long wait!! And for the grammar mistakes and such, but thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I didn't upload in a while because school is pulling at me, plus I had vacantion, plus no inspiration… _

_Anyway here is Phobia Factor! _

It was night. And the Killer Bass lost last night another member of their team: Katie.

They were screwed. If they lost one more at the next challenge, they would lose for sure.

Then the Gophers showed up, and the conversation went on about they worst fears.

Meanwhile, Paige freaked out when she realized she forgot to interview someone.

Serval pens were flying trough the air before they landed on the rough ground.

"Paige, relax, it's not like you're getting fired or something!" Ryan mentioned.

"Take a chill pill girl!" Marik rolled his eyes. She wouldn't. Or she'd shove it down his throat, if he saw what she did to Chris. He could barely walk.

Suddenly Phill showed up, laughing with a camera.

"Oh God, guys, you gotta see this. I smell a new challenge."

Chris stuck his head out of the trailer. "What's the name of the smell, my friend?"

"Fear factor?"

"Meh. Wait, I'll come out so you can show me."

Soon all the boys (and Paige) sat together, and laughed like freaks at the confessions of their fears.

"Oh Paige, get my cell phone. I gotta have stuff to order."

"I'm not your assistant."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

Paige groaned and went inside the trailer to get his cell phone. Instead she doodled with a black permanent marker on his bed.

**Chris stop coming on to me or I'll make sure you'll never get any children. Love, Paig**

The marker died before she could make the E. Damn.

She tossed the phone to Chris. "Here pretty boy, I'm going to look if I can interview a camper."

"Save your breath, they're all asleep now."

Phill looked at his watch. "It's 1.49 AM."

Paige sighed. "I'll try again tomorrow."

"I hope that's the only thing you'll do."

Paige glared daggers at him. "Shut up. By the way, why you want to scare those teens with facing their fears?"

"It's cool." Chris looked at Paige. "What's your fear, by the way?"

Paige frowned at him. "Well it's not getting rejected by you."

"Big surprise," Marik laughed.

"Oh big tough boy, what's your fear then?" Paige asked, getting annoyed.

Marik hesitated and the smile fainted away from his face.

"That piercing shops are getting illegal." He shivered.

Ryan's eyes became big behind his green shaded sunglasses. "But you already got every part of your body pierced!"

"Not every part."

"Okay that sounded weird."

"Shut up Phill!" Marik sneered. "What's your fear, by the way?"

Phill putted his hands up in defense. "I'm afraid of the hairdresser."

"Wait, what?" Chris stuck a hand behind his ear.

"You can laugh about it. But once when I was a child, that damned hairdresser cutted in my ear. You can still see a scar."

Phill lifted his bangs and you could clearly see a mark of where the scissors once were.

Ryan's tan skin became a little paler at the sight of it.

"Ooh, your phobia is cuts and scars?"

"N-no, bad hygiene.."

"Oh, please." Paige rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with getting covered in mud or goo?"

"And what exactly is your fear, missy?" Chris asked suddenly.

Paige glared nervously at him. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Look a bear!"

Six eyes were glaring at Chris, getting annoyed.

"Dammit."

Paige sighed. "Okay, but promise you won't laugh!: I'm afraid of slides, Redeads, and Rasputin from Anastasia."

"Wait, what?" Marik laughed. "Redeads, okay, but slides?"

Paige frowned. "You promised not to laugh!"

"Whatever works for you princess."

Paige looked hurt, then she straightened her back. "Then let me explain."

"Go ahead," Phill nodded, sipping from a beer.

"Well when I was three I fell of a slide once… I had a little brain damage and-"

"Well that explains a lot!" Marik laughed.

"Shut up punk! Well anyway I'm afraid of slides… and that Redeads are soooo creepy…" Paige eyes widened when she talked about it. "You know that game, the legend of Zelda? Well you have some characters named Redeads… And you can't pass them, or they'll hump you and eat your brain, but because of the weird graphics it's like they are raping you from behind…" At the end of that sentence Paige was lying on the ground, in fetal position.

"Soooo scary… Sooooooo scaaaaarrrry…"

"I think I better call the 991?"

"Nah, she'll be all right. Now catch a sleep guys, we got some campers to torment tomorrow."

When Marik, Ryan and Phill disappeared in their tents, Chris grabbed Paige's foot en began to drag her into the trailer.

"WHAT THE F-censored ARE YOU DOING, MACLEAN!?"

Chris let her feet go. "It seems kinda cold to sleep on the rough ground."

Paige stood up. "I can do it on my own, don't worry."

"Redeads."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Paige jumped in fear on Chris, who fell flat on his butt in the trailer.

"Paige, your eye is twitching."

"No it's not."

"And would you kindly get off me?"

"My pleasure." Paige got off him, brushed her teeth and jumped on her bed.

-

That morning, Chris and all the boys were awake and gone by the time Paige woke up.

Chris left a note at the table outside.

_Dear doll face, I, Chris Maclean, and the guys are gone to torture the campers. We left you some croissants, juice and beer. Although I doubt if that will taste in the morning. You better go ask Marik. Anyway see you around._

_Chris_

Paige ripped the little note to pieces with her teeth. Idiot. He was ok, but everything was said with that. She got up, got dressed and ate a croissant. Then she went with her note block. She wondered if they hired a plane, just for Izzy.

At the beach, she saw Trent next to a grave stone, with a cell phone

"Trent, what are ya doin'?"

"Taking care of Gwen," he smiled.

"Trent? Who's there?" Gwen's unsure voice came out the cell phone

"It's Paige, Izzy's sis."

"Uh, h-hi! I'm buried, please distract me! Tell a story!"

"Buried alive huh? I saw one in a movie that a guy faked his death to divorce from his wife, who was a bitch by the way. At his funeral his friends forgot to bury him up so he died!"

"W-what?" Gwen's voice fainted away.

"Oh wait, that real, it was on breaking news… The movie came after it, that was 300, that was soooo cool, really."

"Trent? Bury me up! Please!" Gwen sounded panicking.

"Damned idiot! Get out of here!" Trent yelled at Paige.

"What?" Gwen asked trough the phone.

Paige shrugged, and walked around the camp. Lindsay and Sadie were wearing wigs, Cody trying to make a bomb unable, and DJ had to take the tiniest little snake ever on his finger.

She walked by Courtney who was yelling at DJ. "You know, if that snake was a few feet longer, he'd kill you all." DJ fainted, Duncan burst out in laughter and Courtney looked like she wanted to stab Paige.

"Oh come on, I meant that as a joke!" Paige laughed, but her face became dead serious after it. "But it could be true." Courtney went with her hands towards paige's neck, but Duncan stopped her. "Chill, princess! Look, even DJ isn't afraid of her anymore!" he said, as DJ hold the tiny snake.

"Yay DJ!" "Go DJ!" "You're the man!"

Even Courtney let out a smile, and when she wanted to look at Paige, she was gone.

Paige was standing across the beach, leaning to a pole next to Chris, who was watching Duncan shivering in fear of Celine Dion.

"A hug for a point." Chris snapped his fingers.

Duncan looked like he wanted to run away, and sit down in the emo corner of despair.

Suddenly Paige stand in front of Chris, and swung her arms up.

"_You'__re here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on!" __  
_

Paige just grinned. The others looked almost scared at her. Duncan was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Well since well did you could sing?" Chris asked, out of his element.

"Since never, but I thought it would be fun. By the way Chris, what is your fear?"

Chris rolled his eyes, and then swallowed. "I'll tell you after this, OK?"

Paige nodded, and walked away, looking for something else that she could ruin.

-

Meanwhile, Gwen threw the phone at Trent's head. Though she hugged him fiercely when she came out of the coffin made of glass.

She looked around. A plane was making loopings in the air, Duncan hugged a carton plate, and the others who already finished their task, were hanging on the beach.

Paige took her note block and went to the campers to fire questions at them. Katie and Sadie were ending each others sentences, DJ was almost asleep and Geoff was called away by Chris.

"Tyler, do you have a minute?"

-

**Hi Tyler! **

Hey Paige! (Tyler waves, trips over his shoelace and lands on his face)

**Ouch. That has to hurt. Anyway, what's your n****ame and age?**

Ouch.. Well, Tyler and I'm 16.

**What do you think of the other campers?**

They're okay. And my team is awesome!

**What do you think of the challenges?**

Chris can be pretty mean sometimes…

**I agree. So Tyler, do you like someone on the island..?**

Well.. I think that Lindsay is kinda interested in me. (smirks)

**Tyler's got a girlfriend! ****Tyler's got a girlfriend! Tyler's got a girlfriend! **

Shut up!!!

**You're not even defending her? ****Chicken! Oh, that reminds me. I was hungry. (takes out small box with chicken wings from KFC) **

(Tyler is watching in shock)

**So.. (chews) You guys are dating? (chews) Mail me (chews) when the (chews) wedding is. ****(chews)**

O.O

**Oh, how rude, you want some? ****(pushes a living chicken in his face)**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

**Oh wait, I get it, you're a vegetarian! No problem bro. (takes back chicken) I'm one with the chicken, a friend, not an enemy. **

(Tyler is almost crying) Oh no….

**D'awww, you're touched! You're really a good vegetarian, so good for the animals… (sniffs) Now I'm touched! **

(Is to afraid to say a word)

**Here, friend! (puts chicken on his lap) You deserve it more then me! A tip, I called it Patsy. And when you're about to feed it, shout: NI! **

OMFG!! (whimpers)

**Bye dude! (walks away) **

N-nice chicken, g-g-gooooood chicken….

_(The chicken is looking at him evilly)_

Uh-oh…

_(The chicken attacks him) _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH HEEEEEELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!! AAAAAHHHH

**Yep, defiantly a good boy. Chris could learn something from him! **

-

The night fell, and even Chris was tired when he came back at the crew hangout. Paige sat with her back against the trailer, stargazing.

Marik threw a beer to him. "Sup Chris, who took the boat?"

"Tyler, and apparently he had weird chicken bite marks all over him…"

"That chicken was tame! I swear!"

He shot a look at Paige. "…So that's why he began to cry when he saw the chickens… And why one was missing!"

Paige shrugged, and continued to eat her chicken wings.

"Ya want one?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Chris sat down beside her, searching for something to say.

"Look!" Paige suddenly said out loud, pointing to the sky.

"Where?"

"Oh, everywhere. It's so nice outside in the dark." She said, pulling her hand down.

Paige didn't even noticed that her hand was awfully lying near Chris' hand.


	9. Up the creek!

_Why hello dears! How awfully nice to meet my fellow readers again!_

_(Yes I'm on sugar) anyway here's chapter 6! With dramatic plot twists! By the way; if you check out my DeviantART gallery, under the map TDI, you may find some fanart from the story! And I don't own the corpse bride either, nor I own Mario or something. I own only Paige, Marik and Phill! Anyway lets start before people are gonna throw rocks at me. _

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Chris continued fixing his hair.

"You're going down, Bowser!"

Ryan was polishing his glasses.

"Allriiiiight! 1up!"

Phill was picking the dust of his hat.

"Damn you, mini-Bowser!"

Paige was combing her hair.

"All right! I won!!"

Marik jumped up from his chair and started to dance. At least it was supposed to be dancing, he was actually fading between head banging and playing air guitar.

"Marik, easy, it's just Super Mario."

"So!? I killed Bowser!" Marik looked cheerful like a child.

"Okay, you're the man, whoo-ooo."

Marik frowned when Paige shut up. "It's Super Mario!"

"SUPER MARIO!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME!!" In a fraction of a moment Paige was looking at the Nintendo DS that Marik was holding, covered with stickers from bands.

"God, that game is wonderful! I completed it 3 times in a row."

"In vacation time?"

"No, under school time or so."

Four pairs of eyes stared at her.

"In the lessons?"

"Yes in the lessons, Ryan."

Ignoring the guys, Paige stood up to grab her bikini and walked away.

"I'd better go. The campers are heading with a canoe to Boney Island."

"Sweet. Wait… That means we have to go film everything?"

"Sure it does Phill!"

"Damn you Chris."

Marik, Phill and Ryan stood up and walked slowly away chatting and pushing each other.

-

"Bass! Gophers! Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience: A canoe trip."

When Chris was complaining about the challenge, (A/N: I mean EXPLAINING XD)

The teams got to their canoes, and Paige helped them getting into the lake, since she was already wearing her swim clothes. After they set off, Paige putted her hands to her mouth.

"IZZY! DON'T DATE THE BEAVERS!! THEY'RE EVIL!"

Izzy saluted and continued peddling.

Chris slapped his hand into his face. "Paige, you're not allowed to help one of the contestants.." Paige pouted.

"..Even if they are family.." Chris continued, mockingly annoyed.

"And if I'd hug you, could I help my little sis..?" Paige tried, now sitting on her knees in the lake, begging to Chris.

He rolled his eyes. "No. Funny enough, I won't fall."

"You're a stone wall, Maclean!" Paige yelled at him and splashed water at him.

"MY HAIR!!" He screamed. Then, it was like fire was burning in his dark eyes.

"You'll pay for that, ya hear me!!" He started to run into the lake, but Paige laughed only more and splashed once more water to him.

"Catch me if you ca-an!!" With that, Paige stood up out of the water and ran away. Chris didn't knowed why, but he chased her.

-

Izzy looked around, with a sore spot on her head where LeShawna hit her with the peddle.

However, they'd had to make a fire, and that's how she'd won everyone back; with her special fire bomb. However she followed her sisters' advice: She didn't dated the beavers with their awesome fur and teeth.

The Gophers watched Cody as he kept coming on to Gwen, without any results.

"Phill," Marik whispered. "Do you think we should call Chris to check if Paige didn't burned down the island?"

"Nah, he can control her… I guess."

-

Chris couldn't. He was still chasing Paige, and he was slightly panting.

"Can't you just stop running? Geez!"

Paige stopped. "Why didn't you just asked, pretty boy?"

Putting her fists against her hips, she laughed at Chris.

She shouldn't. While laughing, Chris quickly gained some air, took a little sprint and pinned her down.

"GAH! Get off me you big nasty…"

"Big nasty what?" Chris looked slyly to Paige.

"Big nasty bag of bones."

"Wipe that frown of your face, it'll only cause wrinkles."

"I should say that to you since you're older."

A short silence followed.

"Now get off me, seriously or I'll burn all your clothes."

Chris rolled his eyes and stood up from the water, offered Paige a hand, but she politely refused and stood up as well.

"I should probably change…"

"Noooo, you should totally wear it! It tells a story, like that I pushed you off a cliff!"

Chris looked annoyed. Paige may be hot, she was childish sometimes… for a 19 year old.

Paige noticed his frown and kinda felt bad. "You aren't mad are you?"

Seeing that green eyes, Chris couldn't do much but grin. "No, I'm not mad."

A little smile curled upon Paige's lips. "Good. Now get yourself changed."

"Well, Chef and the crew might ask why my clothes are wet.."

Paige looked in horror to him, then she started to yell frustrated at him. "You're changing my words, Maclean! That's not proper at all! And another thing-"

"Whoa, whoa, proper?" Chris put his hands up in defence. "I didn't do anything unproper, or"

"It's _IN_PROPER! With an 'in' like in insane or incredibly-."

Suddenly she was silenced by Chris' finger which one was waving before her mouth.

"Don't scream like that, it's not like you're getting murdered."

A weird dot of light started to shine in Paige's eyes. "Like Emily."

"Emily?" Chris was confused, maybe an old ex of him was called Emily, but she wasn't murdered. Just boring. But not murdered! Chris ensured himself.

"The corpse bride," Paige said in a low, creepy voice.

Chris walked a little part backwards before he ran away screaming."

Paige was however happy that she was alone again, though it was getting a little bit cold, so she decided to get dressed as well.

-

A little while later, Paige was watching outside the trailer of Chris a movie on her notebook.

"What cha watchin', beautiful?" he asked playfully, while his head popped out of the washroom.

"The corpse bride. It's amazing, come look with me!" She pulled out a chair for him, bit Chris just stood there, whimpering.

"Chris, are you afraid or something of the corpse bride..?"

When he walked slowly towards her and hid behind her chair, Paige took it as a 'yes.'

"Why are you afraid of her? She's beautiful! She's blue! She's dead for a matter, but still cool!"

"She.. just.. CLAIMED that poor guy as well.."

Paige patted his head. "He accidently married her. Poor thing."

Chris looked at his watch. "The campers will be probably back in any minute so I better head back."

"You're just too chicken to watch," Paige mumbled, but nodded and continued watching.

-

"It's your fault they lost! You're going home tonight!" LeShawna yelled against Izzy.

"Okay, you're soooo lucky that my murder license isn't valid anymore." She yelped and ran away when LeShawna took up the peddle and started to chase her with it.

In the evening, Gwen was hanging with Trent at the campfire before the ceremony started.

"I hope we don't get voted off," Gwen tried to say casually, but a tiny pink line appeared on her cheeks. Trent smiled. "Don't worry, we did our best. It would be stupid of them to send one of us home. Trust me."

Gwen smiled at his words. "Still, that whole marshmallow thing is making my stomach doing loopings." Trent shrugged. Everybody's stomach is doing it, I guess."

"Get on your seats lovebirds!" Chris suddenly shouted from nowhere, and popped out.

Trent and Gwen got up and sat down on the tree logs. The sound of a wolf crying was heard. Some of their team looked at each other with a nervous glint in their eyes; would they've spent their last night on Total Drama Island?

"And now: The always the scary march mellow ceremony. Makes your stomach doing loopings."

Chris blinked at Gwen, who looked horrified. Trent looked like he wanted to kick off Chris' you-know-where.

"When I call your name, you come over here and claim your marshmallow."

"Beth, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Owen, Heather, LeShawna."

The ones who were save looked curiously at the final marshmallow.

"One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow, will walk off the Dock of Shame.." Lindsay was braiding her hair and Izzy didn't look afraid at all.

"..and take a ride on the Boat of Losers. Who's it gonna be?"

Chris opened his mouth to say anything, but he looked up to the sky, where suddenly they all saw a helicopter, and searchlights who searched for Izzy.

"Izzy! We know you are down there! You are under arrest!"

"You mean all that trash you were talkin' was TRUE?" LeShawna asked Izzy.

"No, just the RCMP part." She answered casually.

Suddenly Paige jumped out of the bushes. "RUN, IZZY RUN!! I SAW THAT THEY DO WITH PRISINORS ON DISCOVERY CHANNEL!!"

Izzy nodded, and jumped up.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALLIIIIIIIIIIVE!! HAHAHAAHA" With that words, Izzy ran manically laughing away.

"Run like the wind, Izzy!! DON'T LOOK BACK!!" Paige shouted. Then her eyes noticed a red light on the camera Phill was holding.

"Is this airing now?" She asked silly.

The camera shaked up and down.

"Well, that wraps that all up!" Goodnight everyone!" Chris said smiling, getting back the attention of the campers and the camera.

-

Later that night, Chris was looking at himself in a hand mirror when Ryan walked by, with a montage of that day's show.

"Chris man, I'd better check Paige. She's really sad."

Chris shrugged. "Where is she?"

"At the dock."

-

So Chris went to the dock, to find Paige, with her arms wrapped about her knees whose were resting against her chest. Her head was on her knees, hopping up and down because of the sobs.

Chris could sat down, and hug her, at least, if she didn't pushed him off the dock in defense. But she looked like she wasn't defensive, at all.

He slowly walked up the dock, and sat down next to her.

Paige sniffed between the many sobs.

"A-are you just h-here to m-m-make me sad?" She kept her gaze at the water.

"I'm not that much of a jerk."

Paige continued to sob, only some softer.

"Y'know, Paige?"

"W-what?"

"Izzy isn't gone forever."

Paige smiled between her tears. "I know… We've always avoided the RCMP, and taking part in Total Drama Island was risky…" She sniffed and wiped her wiped her nose.

"Yeah, but hey, she's Izzy."

Paige looked at Chris. "You should behave more like that, ya know."

"Why?" Chris asked, a bit surprised.

"It's feels nice." Paige inched closer to Chris and leaned against his shoulder.


	10. Paintball Deer Hunter

_WHOOHOO!!!! My exams are over!!! _

_I disclaim all rights. I don't own TDI, I do own Paige. (If I owned TDI, I'd make myself __DJ's or Chris' girlfriend! But that would ruin the show..) _

_Well here is Paintball Deer Hunter, I hope you like it! _

Paige woke up at a trunk, not far away from the trailer, near a camp fire pit. Oh yeah, last night they ate half the stock of the march mellows… Ryan got sick, so he went to bed, Phill and Chris were getting bored, and it was around 4.39 AM when she and Marik started to throw the remaining march mellows at each other. Sadly, he threw a rock that looked like a march mellow at her head. Paige rubbed her eyes. Stupid rock. At least this wasn't terrible as the hangover she had here earlier.

Paige got up, stretched, and did some push-ups and sit-sups.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" Chris mentioned as he walked past her with a cameo-hat and orange shades.

"Shut it, Chris. Why the overdressing? Is there gonna be a prom?"

"No, a hunting game!" Chris showed a lime green paintball gun, and pointed it to Paige.

"Whoa, easy, easy!" Paige crawled backwards until her back met a tree.

"Okay, I confess! I putted that peanut butter in your socks!"

Chris looked at Paige in shock. "You _DID_!?"

Paige shook her head. "No but I think Chef did it." She got on her feet, and took the gun, pointing it to Chris. "Who got the balls, _now_?"

Chris threw up his hands in defense. "Pssh. Okay, you got the balls. Can you please spare me, I just did my hair."

**Confession cam**

**Paige: Yeah sure. Seriously, sometimes I'm wondering what I am doing here… (her cell phone rings, and the Korn version van Kidnap the Sandy Claws is heard) Hi boss! (angry blabbing) Yeah.. Sorry… Oh, is this thing on? (she pokes the camera) Oh yeah, it's on! Sorry! (she hangs up) **

**End Confession cam**

Paige tried dragged the hats and shades to the spot near the wood, and just drops it.

"Somebody will clean it up," she explained to the camera. The camera nodded.

**Confession cam**

**Chris: (is fixing his hair) Seriously, I thought it was fun having a hot girl around but she's so annoying! Yet she's hot. But I think that boss of her will fire her after he finds out she's not doing her job.. Oh well I could always use another intern or a co-host… (he smirks evilly) **

_A little while later_

Chris just explained the challenge.

" And now, my lovely assistant Paige will show the deer costume!"

Some sounds were heard in the bushes, and Paige popped out wearing a Santa Claus hat and a beard.

Chris' mouth fell open and the others burst out laughing.

"Pay attention, people!" She clapped her hands and turned to Chris. "I couldn't find the costume, and I regret wearing a bunny outfit, since it appears to be the only left costume. It must have been Marik and Phill."

"Kay boys and girls, you're gonna shoot each other with paint ball guns. Isn't that wonderful? I'm sooooo jealous, I'd kill someone to do this and-" Paige was cut off by Chris who placed his hand over her mouth.

"You get the point. The hunters for the Killer Bass are Harold, Geoff and Bridgette. Screaming Gophers: Beth, Lindsay, Owen and LeShawna. The others are now deers. You got to wear antlers, red noses, aaaand a cute little tail, ha-ha."

Some campers looked with a frown and a look of disapproval to the costume. "Forget it, I'm not wearing that." Heather nagged.  
"I am not wearing antlers!" Duncan declared.

"Put these off, and your team is toast." Chris happily explained, dressing Duncan up.

"Ooh! Can I have one with cheese and pineapple!" Paige asked, waving with her hand.

"We're not roasting the team, Paige! I mean they are up for elimination!"

Paige shrugged. "Can I get that beard off? It's kinda hot."

"Campers! The deers can go into the forest now. Be sure you don't get hit! The hunters can go in five minutes."

The teens nodded and went off. Paige wanted to walk back to the camp, but Chris grabbed her shoulder.

"Paige, pumpkin, would you do me a favour?" Chris asked, using his slimy-voice.

"Not in a million years. What do I have to do?"

"Well…"

-

"Look, I thought I had to help you washing clothes, making dinner, or something. But NOT wearing a bunny suit to distract the campers. Nu-uh. Not a change." Paige folded her arms.

"You signed the contract…"

"I DIDN'T SIGNED ANYTHING. My jerky boss did! And GOD he's just as annoying as you!" Paige pulled out the bunny ears. "I am here to interview the people.."

"And you don't do it. What if your boss fires you?" Paige turned her back to Chris.

"I can always go teaching."

"Teaching what?"

"Why do you care?" Paige asked while folding her arms again, drumming her fingers on her bicep.

"I don't got anything else to do when those sucky campers are in the forest."

"Not my problem." Paige turned her back to Chris, took out her notebook and pencil an disappeared in the woods.

-

Cody was randomly walking alone, after Heather, Trent and Gwen glared daggers at him.

He let out a sigh and scratched his head, when he heard something in the bushes.

"Hey guys? Are you there?" Cody spoke out loud.

Paige suddenly jumped out and tackled Cody. "Hey Cody! Can I interview you?"

".chhh… You're choking me.. chhh.."

"I'll take that as a yes."

-

**Hey Cody! What's your age?**

I'm just 16.

**What do you think of the others?**

They are cool, like me!

**Yeah, keep thinking that… Got any love interests? (Paige elbows Cody)**

Ouch! (rubs stomach) Well I think Gwen is hot. (smirks)

**Right.. Good luck with the contest, eh? **

Thanks babe!

**WHY YOU LITTLE (Paige starts to strangle Cody) **

_5 minutes later - _

Paige was on the ground, being tackled by a cop.

"Oh, come on! I didn't do anything _YET_!!"

"You're coming with us, missy!" an other cop said.

"AAAARGHH!!!" was heard. "See? That's Cody! And I'm here!"

The two cops leaved and Gwen and Trent showed up. "Hey, what are the cops doing here?"

"I'm not supposed to strangle Cody." Gwen laughed. "Thanks but I think a restraining order will be more effective."

"I doubt that." Paige got up as she said "At least I got my interview. Bye bye love birds."

Paige hopped away, leaving Trent and Gwen behind, blushing furiously.


	11. If you can't take the heat

_Hi there! I have vacation now so I__'m free to write. Yay! _

_I disclaim ALL rights. I only own Paige, Marik, and Ryan. Oh yeah, and the plot. _

_Read & Review please! _

"Na na na na na na, na na na na na na"

"Paige, stop humming the theme song. It's getting annoying." Phill said, pulling down his hat to cover his eyes.

The whole camera crew was tired since they found out Cody had been mauled by a bear and Paige, while Chris was freaked out by the fact he might get sued for letting it happen.

"Shut it, Philloctethes."

"That's not my name. And stop using that silly Hercules name."

"All right Pegasus."

Phill smiled for he was a fan of mythological creatures. Marik yawned. "I'm off to bed gays and guys, tomorrow's gonna be good."

"Oh, you know the challenge?" Paige asked, pulling out here notebook.

"I'm not going to spoil it, you'll have to wait." Marik got up, stretched out and got to his tent, with Phill following.

Paige got also up and went into the trailer.

Coming in, she got one of the greatest shocks in her life.

Because on Chris' part of the trailer, on his bed, was Chris, relaxing or sleeping, in a bathrobe revealing his muscular chest, with cucumbers on his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Needless to say, Paige was sleeping that night in foetal position. (A/N: Was she actually sleeping at all?)

-

THEME SONG TIME

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

_(__Paige is kicking Chris out of his chair)_

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

_(__Paige is swimming in the lake and gets up to the surface, starts to choke because of Owen's gass bells causing Geoff and Bridgette to freak out)_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

I wanna be

Famous

_(__Paige bites DJ and falls off when he runs away screaming)_

I wanna live close to the sun

Come pack your bags cuz' I already won

_(__Paige is on the log, laughing at Harold, LeShawna and Heather, then gets smacked away by Izzy)_

**I'll get there one day**

**_(_****_Paige pops out of Chef's bow wearing a snorkel)_****  
****'Cause I wanna be famous****  
****Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na ****  
****I wanna be****  
****I wanna be****  
****I wanna be famous**

**_(Paige gets out of the lake_****_, soaking wet, but Beth's accidently set Paige hair on fire. Paige screams and jumps back into the lake)_****  
****I wanna be****  
****I wanna be****  
****I wanna be famous**

**_(Paige stands next to a grinning Chris, and she is blushing a bit and looking away from him)_**

-

"Good morning campers!" Chris said, with his blinding smile. The remaining 14 campers were standing across of Chris and a very annoyed Paige.

"Today's challenge will test your mind, your teamwork and your skills in the kitchen.

You'll be cooking a three-course meal and will serve it to me, and my lovely assistant for tasting." Chris pulled an arm around Paige and drew her close, causing Paige to pull the 'I DO NOT WANT' face and push him away.

"Ow! The winner's getting a reward, the losers will send somebody home. Every team will choose a head chef to create the theme and oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients."

A truck drove back on land from the lake, causing the campers to look in horror.

Geoff opened the back of the truck. "We could do a killer Italian theme!"

"Hello head chef," Duncan replied.

Paige smiled at the good teamwork and frowned immediately when she heard Heather yell

"Head Chef calls it!"

She grabbed Heather's arm and dragged her out of hear sight.

"Tell me raven hair, are you always so terrible or are it my eyes?"

"What in earth are you blabbing about you insane psycho freak?" Heather snapped.

"You give Asian people a bad name, you know? Really." Paige sighed and pushed Heather forwards to her team causing her to trip.

"Ouch! You stupid redhead!" Heather scolded.

Paige's eyes started to flame and steam was coming out of her nose and ears when she punched Heather to the ground.

"Say it again and you've spent the last day on the island here." Paige walked away coldly, leaving Heather behind, whining and yelling.

-

Meanwhile, Harold was missing his pants. Probably because Duncan, Geoff and DJ pulled a prank on him, but he didn't know so he was just missing his pants.

Paige hopped into the kitchen, noticing that Harold was missing.

"It smells great, Bass! I'm here to tell you got 4,5 hours left. Good luck!"

Bridgette gave a thumb up as Geoff spoke "You and Chris are gonna lòve it!" with a cheesy grin.

"Just cook, head Geoff." Paige muttered and got to the Gophers who were yelling, screaming and cursing at each other.

"I'm allergic to pineapples!" LeShawna yelled.

"So? You go chop it and don't you quit before we win!" Heather yelled back.

They suddenly noticed Paige, in the door opening.

"4,5 hours to go, girls. By the way, where did Elvis go to?"

"He's got a concussion, so he's out." Beth spoke softly, trying to not piss Heather off.

"You know, if you pull away the E and the H in Heather, you get hater" Paige playfully announced, and disappeared.

**Confession cam**

Heather: Grah! I'll get her someday! She's gonna pay, you know how long I've spent camouflaging that spot on my face? It will take weeks before it's fully gone!"

-

The Bass were grinning and chucking because Harold appeared in the kitchen… wearing a red string-like underpants.

"It's the only thing I have left," he spoke dramatically before he continued "So if you wanna fight, come on."

Suddenly, Chris and Paige appeared in the door opening at the same time.

"Hi guys!" Paige chirped.

Chris' eyes fell on Harold's behind. "GAH! Harold!"

Paige followed his gaze and began to scream "MY EYES!! MY EYES!! They burn!" and ran away.

"You got three hours left, team." Chris casually added, and walked away.

_A little while later_

"Dude, you have to put some more clothes on," Geoff said. "It's unhygienic to cook in something so… _small_." The Geoff and the others snickered.

"Well give me back my pants then!" Harold said, getting tired of it.

"He's right guys," Duncan replied. "If you go now back to the cabin, there's a clean pants and shorts waiting for you."

Harold ran away happily, while Bridgette was shaking her head in annoyance.

-

Some hours later, the dinner was ready. And Paige was forced to sit next to Satan- CHRIS and eat it.

Beth put her little statue on the table. "Your meal is coming right up, Sir and Madam."

Geoff lightened up a candelabra. "Back in a sec with your meal dudes! I mean, Sir and Ma'am."

-

Chris and Paige were chewing on the anti pesto and Chris gave a thumb up.

"Your anti pesto passed the testo!"

Paige elbowed him. "You know it's impolite to speak with your mouth full of food."

Chris frowned but a grin creped on the host's face. "Ya wanna find out if my mouth is empty?" (A/N: I mean he suggests her to kiss him… that's all! This is not a M+ story! XD)

Paige slapped him and drummed with her fingers on the table, waiting impatiently for the next course. Her head was leaning on her palm, and her elbow on the table.

The next course was spaghetti; very Lady and Tramp-like.

Paige's eyes grew big but she grabbed the fork and shoved the spaghetti in her mouth.

So did Chris, and the Bass' saw that they were chewing on the same dread, and their heads got closer and closer… And their lips met.

For a second.

Paige dropped out of her chair, and the Killer Bass couldn't stop laughing.

"Well that's 15 points for the Killer Bass," Chris managed to say. "How will the Screaming Gophers respond?"

LeShawna pointed her arms to the kitchen, but went into it to look as Owen didn't come out.

"TELL ME, YOU DID NOT JUST EAT THAT ENITRE COURSE!!" And Owen came out, with ribs juice on his tee, holding the plate with the bones.

"Yeah, this looks like it's been… eaten." Chris commented, pointing to it.

Paige crawled back onto her chair and started laughing.

"Not all of it. There's some left on that bone.. over there."

"Oh my gosh, hahaha! You can have it, Chris!" Paige managed to say and leaned with her head on Chris' shoulder for laughing.

"You know what, I had worse! Two points!" Chris spoke as he finished it.

"But, the Bass are on the lead with 15 points against two."

-

The desert from Courtney and Paige wasn't as cute as they were as a couple.

"He digs you, girl!" Paige whispered, with her mouth half full."

"Look who's talking," Courtney snapped back when she looked at Chris.

Paige swallowed the desert and got roughly up, causing the chair to fall.

"Uh-oh.." Lindsay muttered.

"You are damn lucky I don't have big influence here, or else I'd kick you right here and now from this BLEEP-ed Island!"

"Whoo-hoo! Chick fight!" Duncan cheered, but stopped when Courtney and Paige were glaring daggers at him.

"You take it back!" Courtney yelled as the tackled Paige and pulled at her hair.

"No, YOU take it back pole butt!" Paige screamed.

Duncan grabbed Courtney and pulled her off Paige, when Paige was helped up on her feet by Chris.

"You play nice or I'll hide your PJ's." Chris whispered in her ear, causing Paige to gasp.

"Well, time for desert of the Gophers!"

-

"And this looks like a winner!" Chris poked with his fork the pie, and it disappeared in smoke, causing Paige to laugh again.

"Ooooh, that's not good." LeShawna commented.

Chris still ate it, and started coughing and choking, causing Paige to only laugh harder.

"Hang on there!" Owen said and started to do the Heimlich.

Chris spitted the burnt piece of cake out, and it landed in Paige's bra, who started to scream.

"Yes!! Got it!" Owen cheered.

"Eeeww…" Beth spoke softly.

"What the heck is this?" Chris asked.

"It's Heather's recipe." Lindsay answered. "Oh my gosh! She's still in the fridge!" She ran away and Paige finally got the chewed piece of burnt pie out of her bra.

"I think I'm gonna order noodles." Paige said dryly, then got up and got out of the building.-

-

**Confession Cam**

Chris (counts on fingers): Ordering the food: $67. My lawyers: $2300. Watching that crappy burnt pie disappear in Paige's cleavage: PRICELESS, ha-ha."


	12. Who can't you trust?

_Before I go to France, I thought; lets put a chapter up so you won't miss me so much ;-) *gets shot* _

Chris sighed. The ratings were excellent, but everyone felt that the Gophers couldn't get along with each other, and that in the Bass' team some couples were growing, what explained the pairings that the female viewers made. So he got Paige to babysit the campers to make sure they didn't kill each other. Or made out. Chris smiled at the thought that not only teenagers were watching his awesome host skills, but children from 6-13 years as well. Oh, he didn't cared as long he got paid.

_Switch to the mess hall_

"Aahh-choo!!" Heather sniffed.

Gwen en LeShawna snickered. The Queen Bee got what she deserved.

"You're so funny, you think you can just lock me up in the freezer and get away with it!?

I am gonna make you sorry that you ever met me." Heather spat, her voice dripping ice from sounding so cold.

"Too late!" Gwen whispered to LeShawna, but hard enough so Heather could hear her.

"You are such a- a, aaachooo!!! I hate this place!" Heather whined.

"You got something green handing from your nose," Paige added.

"She's right!" Lindsay said in her sing-song voice.

"It's swinging from left to right every time you say something! You should pick it out." Paige went back to her seat.

Babysitting this group was even more boring than being on the office, making copies of her hair.

_Flashback to the office, where Paige works as a trainee/intern_

"Paige stop making copies of your hair!" her boss yelled.

_Back to the mess hall_

Geoff was staring at DJ who chewed his garbage first, before pouring it in Bunny's mouth.

And Duncan was being the juvy, as he stole a mug.

"I saw that!" Courtney snapped. "How could you steal a mug?"

"I saw it too!" Paige gasped. "Let him be. There are plenty of mugs at the props section."

Geoff poked Paige's shoulder. "You just broke up a real CxD moment, bra,"

Paige shrugged, and leaned back to the wall.

_Meanwhile somewhere in the forest on a cliché-like spot__ with birds. On the background there is soft, sad music heard. _

"Hi. Chris here. Sometimes teams… Just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that a way to work trough the group friction would be to exploit it to laugh. This is gonna be awesome!!" Chris rubbed his hands as the sad music ended.

"Ryan! Make-up! My nose is shining!" Chris yelled as Phill switched the camera off.

_On the dock of Shame_

"Last weeks challenge exposed some Gopher issues! Aaand I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass' pond." Gwen and LeShawna glared daggers to Heather, while Duncan let out a girly shriek when Courtney pushed him.

"So… This weeks challenge is gonna be centred around building trust. Because; all good things start with a little trust!" He said in a fatherly way, waving his manicured finger.

"I think I see a fish!" Paige quoted, while she sat on the dock near Chris with her feet in the lake. She got some weird looks from the campers and Chris.

"What?"

_Confession Cam_

Gwen: "I trusted Trent once. He left me buried alive on the beach."

/

Paige: "I swear I saw a fish!! Why won't they believe me!? *sobs hysterically*

---

"There will be three mayor challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we would have the campers **choose** the partners, but not this time! More fun for me!" He laughed.

At the rock, he explained the rules. Gwen and Heather glared daggers at each other… _AGAIN. _

It started to annoy Paige, who got up and slanged her arm around Heather and Gwen.

"What if we had a little talk ladies..?"

"I don't want to talk to a weird Goth girl and an insane psycho freak!" Heather spat.

"And the sooner we do the challenge the sooner it'll be over." Gwen commented.

Paige rubbed her eyes, and leaned her hand on the palm of her hand.

"Heather. Stop giving Asians a bad name, don't drop Gwen and shut up."

Gwen's expression lightened up a bit but went back to 'Don't care' as Paige looked at her.

"Gwen. If you won't smile at least five times today, I'm going to make you listen to Hannah Montana."

"No! You can't mean that!" Gwen yelled in fear.

Paige nodded to the rock, where Duncan and DJ were preparing for the climb.

"Now go climb my minions!.. .. Campers.." Paige finished after receiving weird glances.. AGAIN.

DJ gave Geoff his beloved Bunny and both he and Gwen began to climb.

-

"Be careful Gwen! You won't fall _behind_!" Heather yelled as she pulled at the second rope, causing Gwen's skirt to rip, Duncan, Chris and Trent (A/N: They didn't showed it in the show… But I'm pretty sure that Trent looked as well!) to glare at Gwen's butt, covered in a sweet purple thong with a skull on it.

Poor DJ got distracted and fell, but Duncan's foot got between the rope so he got lifted up until they bumped into each other.

"This bites," Duncan commented.

"Big time." DJ replied.

_In the Mess Hall... AGAIN_

Trent and Lindsay were paired up and so were Geoff and Bridgette. Phill was coming in with an awesome flick-flack and crawled away.

Chris popped up. "And now round two. The Extreme Cooking Challenge!" he cried as he threw his arms in the air. The teams only looked at Phill who was crawling away.

"Today you'll be preparing Fugo Sashimi. The traditional Japanese poisoned blow fish!

A gong was banged in the background as Trent realised he could die because of Lindsay's… Blondeness. (A/N: No offence to blondes! I am blond myself)

So, Chris explained the rules AGAIN and Chef handed Bridgette and Lindsay a knife. After 20 minutes or so, the girls were ready and the guys started to eat. Geoff survived, and Trent… went blue, and puking.

--

_Confession Cam_

Lindsay: I said I took Biology! Not that I passed Biology."

--

Paige was bored out of her skull as usual, so she helped Chef with nursing Trent. It included wearing a nurse cap.

"Well Trent, I figured out that you must be lonely without Gwen. So I'm going to stay by your side until you're better."

Trent mumbled something Paige couldn't figure out.

"You know that it's pretty obvious that everyone knows you like Gwen and visa versa?"

Trent twitched his left eye.

"Even I have to admit, you are really cute together, not the usual couple like Tyler and Lindsay."

Trent sneezed.

"You should hook up after the show. That is, if you still are in luv. You want a smoothie?"

"Gruuurhaarggh"

"Okay, two strawberries then."

-

When Paige came back, Courtney and Heather were in the aid-tent as well.

Courtney with a little concussion (or that's what Courtney accused Sadie off) and Heather with a jelly fish on her head.

"Looks like you have swam under the fishes," Paige giggled.

"Shut it. Ouch!" Heather received a shock. And another one. And another one.

Paige gave Courtney an ice bag for her head, and purposely ignored Duncan as he walked by the tent with a carrot and a bunny. Courtney decided for herself she was all better so she got back to the other campers.

"You're foaming, but that's a good sign since you're not puking anymore!" Paige cheered.

"Yoouwreseriousssboutgwennrsannme?" Trent managed.

"I was and I still am." Paige replied smiling. "And when Miss Bee is out of the tent, I'll say you something."

"I HEARD THAT!! OUCH STUPID bleep-ING JELLY FISH!!" Heather yelled.

"It's impolite to yell!" Paige yelled back, but winked at Trent who passed out with a grin on his face and with foam.

_That night, after the camp fire ceremony and when Sadie was reunited with Katie, Paige snook up at Trent who was in a wheelchair. _

"Told ya I'd say you something." Paige mouthed.

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Whuzzyoumean?"

"Izzmean that Gwen digs you. You should go after her." With that, Paige ran back to Ryan, Marik and Phill to told what she just said.

_Confession Cam_

Phill: "Seriously, Paige talks to us dudes like we're some kind of school girls."

_--_

_Wheee that's done!! It's 11.30 PM and I'm going to bed b/c I'm going on vacation tomorrow. |-D So I'll be back in a week.. don't expect anything! Now go R&R!! _


	13. Basic Straining

_Welcome back readers and reviewers to my story! __You know I love you! XD _

_I disclaim first ALL rights on Total Drama Island. I DO own Paige, Marik, Ryan and the plot. _

_By the way, I recently dreamed about Chris… _

_Well enough with the A/N, let's start with the story!_

**Note: Harold was harmed while writing the chapter and so are Paige, Chef, and Chris. **

---

In an order to get some exclusive shots from the show, Paige had slept under the cabin of the Killer Bass to get some pictures. Unfortunately, she fell asleep after some time.

She woke up with a jolt and hurt her head, after hearing Harold saying something about tosti's and underwear. Paige crawled to the side of the cabin, and she saw Courtney freaking out about a boxer with chocolate on it. (A/N: I don't know much about tosti's…)

"Tsk, tsk, Well aren't you happy, Courtney? Harold gave you a present! It's so rude to react like this." Paige spoke, while tsk-ing.

"You stupid moron! It's like totally gross!" Courtney roared before leaving.

"It wasn't mine!" Harold said. "Idiots!" he snapped at Geoff and Duncan who were snickering."

"I feel ya, bro." Paige commented who leaned against the stairs.

"Sometimes, he makes it just too easy!" Geoff laughed.

"I hear ya, man." Duncan replied.

Suddenly, the boys, the Bass team, the Gopher team AND Paige nearly died when they heard the most frightening voice coming from the megaphone at the pole.

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE COAKROACHES!! I WANT YOU ALL TO REPORT AT THE DOCK OF SHAME IN 9.00 HOURS."

Owen shrugged to Trent, after everyone regained their normal heartbeat back.

"THAT MEANS NOW, SOLDIERS, NOW!!!"

_AT THE DOCK OF SHAME! _

Paige was sitting in a canoe, watching the remaining 12 campers suffer. She peddled away, since she couldn't outsmart Chef Hatchet, so there was nothing to do for her.

Besides interviewing the campers. Idea! She'd just write the questions on a paper, and give them to each camper. No problem, Hakuna Matata.

What _was_ a problem, that Paige canoed up a rock in the lake, so the canoe died and Paige was forced to swim to the shore. "Well this was a little too much Pocahontas for me. Except I don't have a bird and a racoon for a friend, nor a pet." Paige spoke aloud.

When she came back, all soaking wet, she saw Chef glare daggers at her because she just broke the canoe for the challenge.

"Soldiers! Because miss Idiot here just _BROKE_ our canoe, you'll have to lift _HER_."

Both the teams laughed a bit. Paige wasn't heavy.

"..when she lies wrapped up in a carpet!" Chef finished before pointing to Paige.

"And do _not_ listen to her. She will brainwash you. Oh yeah; no one eats lunch before someone drops out. CANOES AND GIRL UP!" he yelled.

"Aaawww!" Paige whined. "Put me down! It's freaking hot in here! I need ice cubes!"

"This isn't that hard!" Owen commented. "Piece of cake!" Geoff replied.

_3 hours later, at the hottest moment of the day…_

LeShawna and Owen were hungry…

"Looks like they missed lunch!" Chris said, smiling.

"Guess they aren't hungry!" Chef added. "Unless someone wants to quit now…"

Chef was on the canoe of the Killer Bass, and Chris was watching Paige cringe at the heat of the carpet. "Ya won't come out of there unless someone feels so very sorry for Paige, and quits!" Chris said. "Sorry doll face!"

"I DON'T HAVE A DOLL FACE YOU SLIMEY ASS!!" Paige roared back, as usual.

_At night…_

Lindsay was the first one to give up.

"Ugh!" Paige said, who reached the ground with a bump.

"Come on you sissy's! We will go trough this until we win! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Eh, Paige, you are shoutin' at the wrong team." DJ said after an awkward silence.

"I knew that!" Paige turned on her heels to Chef.

"Chef Hatchet at this moment at 23.28 PM, I, Paige Julliet Wilkins, challenge you!"

"To what?"

"I take this team and will help it to win this challenge, and you will do the same with the Gophers!" Paige put her hands on her hips. "Now will you, or will you not accept my challenge? But, if you won't you are a coward."

"And stupid because you won't fight a girl," Duncan added.

"Ogre! Chef wouldn't accept it, because she might cheat!" Courtney snapped back directly.

"Wow, you're quick." Duncan replied.

"I AM NOT!! ..Oh f*** this." Courtney said and she walked off.

"And I DO accept this challenge!" Chef suddenly yelled. "I take the Gophers and you take the Bass. And if you fail, you.."

"Won't have lunch?" Owen added, who was really hungry.

"Have to use weird goth girls' lipstick?" Heather suggested.

"Forced to be tied to Heather?" Gwen spat back.

"Eat a spider?" LeShawna shivered.

"I know something." Bridgette said and pointed her finger into the air.

"The losing one has to hug someone they hate and whisper sweet things into their ear."

"Good one Bridge!" Geoff complimented the surfer girl and laid casually his hand on her arm.

( A/N: this is the point where the BxG fans will 'awwww' )

"I accept!" Chef roared.

"So do I!" Paige roared back.

"I AM FEMALE HEAR ME RAAAAAAAAWR!!" all the girls suddenly shouted and imitated a lion.

-

"Team meeting!" Paige cried, and called the Bass' together.

"Okay we're gonna win this right? Because I am in no way hugging him, or Narcissus."

"Deal." Courtney said. "We can't let them win guys!"

"I am the team captain here!" Paige creaked her neck. "Courtney, no offence, but what are you? Indian? Italian? Preppy bossy bitchy?"

"_And damn she's hot when she's pissed," _ Duncan thought to himself and snickered.

"Courtney, you look like a volcano. Now listen. The next challenge is to write in 300 words how much you love Chef."

"Can't we do it 'bout you?" DJ suggested.

"Aww, thanks man!" Paige hugged him.

"But you can pass it, just do this…" and Paige went to whisper.

_In the Mess Hall, after midnight…_

"So you will write in 300 words how much you love… _me_." Chef said in a creepy way.

After some minutes, some of the team members fell asleep, and Duncan, Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette were still on from the Bass.  
"DJ! Wake up you bunny lover!" Paige wanted to shake him but Geoff held her back.

"Don't do it, bra. He has powers when he's asleep…" Geoff looked creeped out, thinking about it.

"I love Chef Hatchet because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very…

These are just 5 pages with 'very' written all over it!" Chef yelled.

"It's precisely 300 words, you can count if you like!" Duncan suggested.

"Good job, bro." Paige whispered. She jumped into the table.

"WHO ISN'T TIRED YET!!?"

She fell of the table, asleep.

Some hours later, Chris found her while her team was already at the army course.

"Paige, wakey wakey."

"No, I'll wear the purple shoes."

"Paige, wake up! Your team is already up."

"Who painted the kitten?"

Chris sighed and took one of Paige's shoes off to tickle her feet.

"OHMYGODSTOPITSTOPIT!!" Paige screamed.

"Hey, where's my team?" She asked when she got up and stretched her arms.

"No questions, just hurry!" Chris shoved Paige out of the Mess Hall.

When she got at the course, she saw that Harold was coughing up mud.

"Harold! For the love of red-heads, keep goin'!"

"eh, General Crazy? We have a situation here." Duncan said.

"Too… Much… Mud…" Harold barely managed.

"Poor guy.." Duncan laughed and nudged Geoff, but Chef got angry as usual and yelled

"BACK ON THE COURSE, SOLDIERS, NOW! ONE FALSE MOVE AND I'LL BE WHO LIKES TO STUCK YOU TO THE POOP WAGON."

"I look forward to it, sir!" Saluted Duncan.

/

Paige sat with Harold at the sideline of the course.

"How are you doing now?" she asked.

"I've felt better, like when the newest Transformer movie came out." Harold said.

"Yeah, that one was awesome," Paige agreed. "With the phiew piew, and the ratatatatata, and the kabam! Good movie, good movie."

When LeShawna slipped away in the mud, Duncan thought it would be funny and appreciated if he made a comment.

"Fallen soldier, I salute you!"

And _bam_ there was Chef again.

"You just brought yourself twenty more push-ups!" he yelled.

"Thank you!" Duncan said, and kissed Chef on the nose.

Before Chef erupted, Geoff saluted his fallen friend: "I think you pushed him over the edge, dude!"

"Yeah, I think I did." Duncan said uneasily.

"One night. Salutation confinement. In the. Boat House."

Everyone gasped.

"Big deal," Duncan said. "How scary can it be?"

REALLY SCARY.

"Should've kept my big mouth shut."

-

In the Mess Hall, Paige was crying and the other campers were poking their gruel in the bowl.

"He was sooooo young!" Paige sobbed. "He could have go to rehab, get the piercings and hair dye out, shave his unibrow and get a stupid job in an lame office! Whyyyyy!??" she sobbed and blew her nose in a towel.

"Easy now, Paige." Geoff said carefully. "We don't want anything to be broken or blown up."

"Oh screw you, I'm gonna get me some chocolate at the producers tent!"

And so Paige did. Ignoring Chef and ignoring Chris who was saying stupid things with Chef.

"I mean, come on! I am NOTHING without my stubble!" Chris suddenly cried out.

"Amen bro!" Chef said.

"Good to know that." Paige said between some M&M's and a Ben&Jerry's in.

"Paige you have a great body; I would hate to see you spoil it with eating the junk."

"Shut up or I'll shave you." Paige stood up to get some chocolate cookies, but all what she saw was a big, fat, dead, stinky fish.

/

"Okay, I think you had enough," Bridgette said to Courtney who just took the last sandwich.

"Oh no! No! Just one moar! Hee hee hee! Om nom nom nom…burp. Oh yeah.. that one's a mistake…" Courtney ran outside to vomit.

"So, the princess had a dark side." Duncan commented, walking outside.

"That was so gross. But it was like, once I did something bad, and it was so much fun, I want it more!"

"Well you could always kiss me. That'd be pretty bad."

Courtney ruffled trough Duncan's mohawk. "No thanks, you're still not my type."

Duncan turned his back to her. "Okay, enjoy your peanutbutter less life."

"Thanks. Enjoy prison." Courtney replied.

"I will!" Duncan said.

And then, they kissed.

The next morning, they were in a tree. Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Gwen, Owen and Heather.

"All right Killer Bass! Imagine you are Tarzan! You _are_ Tarzan! You feel like Tarzan!"

"Shut up, fool!" Chef roared at Paige.

"What do you want, ya wanna fight?" Paige sneered.

"Bring it on, b***!" Chef yelled and these two were fighting within a second.

Feet's, fists, curses and teeth were seen (and heard) into the comic looking fight cloud.

"Oh my god! They are fighting!" Lindsay chirped. "That's like illegal!"

"Oooh that white girl knows her moves!" LeShawna cheered. "Go, Paige!"

"Cut it out! Both of you!" Chris suddenly appeared and pulled them apart.

"Shame on you, really! Look at your hair, Paige! This show is about the teenagers fighting, not others!!"

Chef shrugged, and looked behind him. Gwen was the only one remaining in the tree.

"Gwen wins!" Chef yelled and glared at Paige.

"Now Paige's gotta whisper sweet things in someone's ear." Heather stated.

"And we have to choose who!" Lindsay cheered.

Evil glares were shared and grins were on every one's face except Paige's face, and that of Chris because he didn't know of the bet.

After a few minutes of silence, giggles and mumbling from the campers, Chris poked Paige's arm.

"What is the heck for?"

"Oh, Chef and I had a little bet and I lost." Paige let out.

"We have it!" Heather spoke.

"Paige will have to hug Chef,"

"and?" Paige asked with big eyes.

"Excuse me but using Chris' methods to bring up the sensation!" Heather snapped.

"Just say who is the other person." Paige waved with her hand, but was mentally kicking herself, and crying.

"Chris."

"What!?"

"What?"

"No way!" Paige said.

"Yes way." Heather said.

"What the hell?" Chris asked.

"Chef and Paige made a bet," Trent started after a short pause.

"If Paige loses," Gwen said.

"She'll have to hug one person she truly hates," Geoff continued.

"So she'll hug Chef but will whisper into your ear instead." Heather finished.

"What!" Chris said, before smacking his hand into his head.

"This is a reality show about the stuff going on between _YOU_ kids! Not the crew! Geez!"

Paige kicked Heather, but instead of the task she had to do, she just pecked Chris on the cheek.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Geoff said.

"OMG that was, like, sooooo cute!" Lindsay said. "Bite me," Paige snapped while whipping her mouth from Chris germs.

"Well campers, it's clear that the Killer Bass have lost the challenge. So I'll see you guys around the camp fire ceremonial tonight!"

After the camera turned off, Chris blinked to Paige who responded it with an eye roll.. and a little blush.

-

Paige sat on a rock near the Dock of Shame, to see Courtney being dragged away, cursing the crew and her team. And Paige saw Duncan, throwing a goodbye gift.

"Love is for the weak," sputtered Paige before heading back to the crew camp.

_Yeaaah.. the end of this chapter! I think personally it's really sad. Read&Review please! _


	14. EXTREME Torture

**Total Drama Island belongs to the original makers/owners, I only own P****aige, Marik, Ryan and the plot. Unless the owners of TDI and I make a bet, and I win, I'll own TDI! **

**Oh yeah, I recently discovered **_**Scrubs**_** so be prepared for a lots of scrubs jokes/moments from now on. **

**-**

"All right give me the marshmallows, I've got an intro to do." Chris said, raising his hand for the plastic bag with marshmallows. "I'll be back in ten, you better clean this mess up or I'll fire you!" With a bright smile he walked away.

Threatening the crew (including Paige) was a morning routine for Chris.

"Okay sissies! Because Chris obviously is to lame to clean his own mess, we'll have to do it."

Paige announced, standing on a table. In the past weeks she'd been declared to Head of the Mess.

In the time the series was airing, Chris forgot to hire people to clean. So the crew had to do it.

-

When Chris got back he was wearing an orange pilot suit with a white vest over it and a controller on his chest. He held a white helmet with red stripes and 'Z's on it.

"Guess what's the theme of this week's challenge."

"Sports?" Marik said, not caring at all.

"Putting the world's worst colour combinations together?" Ryan asked in shock, cringing in his suede jacket.

"No, and no freaking way! Ryan do you honestly think that!?" Chris replied.

"We are going to the _EXTREME!_ this week. So Paige get yer butt in this suit and follow me to the airplane.

"Wait, I have to wear ORANGE!?" Paige asked.

"Yep." Replied the host.

"No way, uh-uh. Not gonna happen, nor in your dreams or nightmares."

"Geez Paige stop being such a prep and get it on!" Chris commanded.

"Nuh-uh. I look horrible in orange. Plus this suit makes my tights look ten times bigger." Paige explained. "Can I pimp this?"

Chris sighed. "Sure, why not, it's not like I paid one hundred bucks to get those limited flying suits."

"'Kay, I'll be back in a second!" Paige chirped and ran away with her orange suit.

Chris sighed and sat down on a tree trunk.

"What's up MacLean?" Chef asked, having a break.

"Oh, nothing big. I just thought Paige would like it if I bought her an expensive pilot suit but she freaking hates it!" Chris spat out.

"My man she hates orange. No offence but she really look rubbish in orange."

"How do you know?" Chris asked curious.

"She showed some photo's of herself with Izzy from a while ago, you were in the trailer having a massage or something."

_Darn it!_ Chris thought.

"Could you guys stop the tea chat and get back to work?" Paige asked sharply.

Chris looked at her and he had to admit; she really looked hot in teal blue. Add to the fact it was a fitting teal blue pilot suit… And she had her red hair up in a ponytail.

She almost looked like a real pilot, almost… But she had a sticker with a ladybug on her forehead from last night's truth or dare.

-

"You're sure you can drive a plane?" Paige asked, when they were already in the air. "Positive," Chris said. "Now let's go bug those whiny teenagers!"

After flying really low to the roofs of the cabins, the campers came out to see what woke them up.

"INCOMING!!!!" Chris yelled as he dived with the old yellow plane, imitating a kamikaze pilote.

The campers shrieked and ran away.

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed. "I can't wait to get my pilot's license!" The plane was still driving ahead, crashing into the Confessional Cam. Luckily there were several others.

With a loud thud they stood still on the ground.

"I think I'm gonna faint.." Paige mentioned, raising her finger. And after that she went limb.

Chris turned the window down and his orange shades whose were built into his helmet up.

"Just flexing your muscles for today's.-"

"_EXTREME!_" Paige suddenly yelled, popping out behind Chris with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"- sport challenge!" Chris finished, also grinning.

Gwen groaned. "It's too early for this."

Paige popped her head out of another window from the plane. "You shouldn't say that. Old people get up even earlier then you."

"Why would they do that?" Owen asked.

Paige shrugged. "Maybe it's something like wrinkles, you'll get it when you get older."

"This week you'll get to face three challenges. First up;"

"_EXTREME!_" yelled Paige again, raising her arms.

"Skydiving! You'll dive from this plane with a parachute and your team members will move this sofa in order to rescue- I mean catch you."

Paige carried an old parachute, and jumped from the plane into the sofa. Literally, she fell into it and disappeared. The campers looked horrified to the remaining arms and legs who were waving into the air, desperate for some oxygen.

"Our lucky ones are Trent and DJ!"

"Oh, why not." Trent shrugged and said something about heaven and hell.

Poor DJ wasn't so brave and he whimpered. "Yeah… sure… okay.."

"The next challenge: an EXTREME rodeo ride!"

Chef walked to a moose that was locked up between wooden bars.

The moose didn't looked too happy, so Chef stepped back in fear. "Stay for 10 seconds on the moose.. Or you'll get covered in stinky socks!"

"The crew worked hard for them!" Paige added. All the teens looked disgusted, even Owen. c

"The third and last challenge is water skiing… On the land!"

"How do you do that?" Heather asked.

"It's really hard, Chef Hatchet will demonstrate it." Chris explained.

Chef was on a water scooter.. on the land. He hurt himself very bad.

"Harold, you'll surf for the Killer Bass. And Lindsay, you will surf for the Screaming Gophers."

"Ooooh, can I have my new bikini on?" Lindsay chirped.

"Yeah. And if you win 2 of the three challenges, you'll be save from elimination, you'll stay on the island AND… You'll get a mobile shower."

Paige meanwhile came out of the couch, but don't ask how.. really. She didn't even figured it out for herself. Then she saw Chef play a harp and she fell in love with the mobile shower.

-

When DJ and Trent went into the plane, after they said goodbye to their lovers.

Actually, only Trent did because DJ had no girl.

(A/N: yet!)

Gwen said something to Trent about Haiku's what didn't seemed to interest Trent so Gwen kind of humiliated herself on live TV. But it's an reality show so you are supposed to make an idiot of yourself.

-

Paige sat at the ground as she saw the teams struggle to win.

The Gophers were having some trouble as Owen slept on the couch so they just drew a X on his butt so Trent would have a soft landing.

Poor Trent just crashed into the heard ground causing him to break all his bones.

-

**Confession Cam **

**Gwen: I hope Trent will recover. But he did not break his skull so.. *realises what she wants to say, gets red and kicks the camera off* I-I'm outta here." **

**-**

"Okay camp folks! Let's start with the Rodeo Moose-"

"EXTREME!!' Paige yelled suddenly.

"..challenge.."

Geoff said something about surfing, Bridgette about Haiku, and Geoff showed the tattoo on his butt again, shocking Gwen.

It totally pissed the moose of, that broke trough the branches and Geoff.. ended in the pile of stinky socks.

"And Geoff's… out?" Chris said, questionably.

LeShawna did a much better job with the moose.

"Can I take him home?" LeShawna asked.

Chris shaked his head. "No!"

-

"So campers here's the tie! Whoever wins this challenge, wins invincibility gets the mobile shower!" Chris announced trough a megaphone on a red squad and Paige on the seat behind him with her hair totally messed up.

"What's the matter, vehicle sickness?" Chris said and winked.

Paige blinked feeling not very well. It was the first time she went on the back seat on the squad but Chris took a shortcut to get to the last challenge… It involved mud and some sharp shortcuts.

"Just spare me so I can use that shower." Paige got off and dropped flat on her face onto the ground with a thud.

"Okaaaay.." Chris said. "The road rules are.. Oh wait there are no rules! What means this is gonna be AWESOME!"

Heather drove the mud scooter with Harold on a rope behind. He was about to win until… Heather flashed her chest (A/N: That rhymes!) what distracted Harold so he crashed into a rock.

"Wow! I didn't saw what Heather did to make Harold loose, but he sure did!"

"BOOOOBIESS…" Harold spoke slowly, getting every female on the island angry with him.

Now it was Lindsay's turn in her green bikini. Paige sighed as she thought how Izzy would love a green bikini.

"Flag one… Flag two.. Three… Four… Lindsay has all the five flags! Duncan must finish now or he'll be the joker!" Chris continued, while having his eyes pinned on Paige instead of the hot Lindsay or the angrier Duncan.

"She won..?" Chris asked to himself.

After cheering from the Gophers and crying from the Bass, the Gophers got the showers they longer for after several weeks of crappy showers that turn cold when too much are being used.

Paige sat down with Bridgette and Gwen as they still didn't know for who the haiku was.

"So we ruled out Owen and DJ," Gwen said.

"But who can it be?" Bridgette asked herself more then Gwen or Paige.

"Who can what be?" LeShawna asked who came by in a bathrobe.

"Any more love poems from your secret admirer, LeShawna?" Chris asked.

"The crush girl is LESHAWNA!?" Gwen, Bridgette and Paige yelled out loud.

"You know somebody else with a booty as licious as an apple?" LeShawna went away when Gwen twitched in shock. "But who wrote it!?"

-

_Elimination_

The campfire ceremony. Gets your stomach to twist in ways you never know it could.

"You.." Chris started in his serious voice.

"Blah blah blah we know the routine Chris!" Paige piped up behind the marshmellows. Just get this over with, but EXTREME!!"

"Okay Paige you can do this but you'll NEVER pull it off like the Chris." Chris said.

"OKAY EXTREME PEOPLE!" Paige yelled. "GIT YER BUTT OVER HERE IF I EXTREMELY CALL OUT YOUR NAME!"

The teens nodded.

"BRIDGETTE! DJ! YOU GUYS ARE MAH EXTREME HOMIES THAT MEANS YOU'RE EXTEMLY SAVE. Paige turned to Geoff who sat in a tree for some reason.

"GEOFF YOU'RE EXTREMLY SAVE TOO."

"OKAY THAT LEAVES HAROLD WHO SAID THE B-WORD AND DUNCAN WHO JUST SUCKS." Paige yelled.

Duncan got angry and grabbed Paige's collar.

"The chick was determined." He gritted trough his teeth.

Chris jumped up and dragged Duncan away. "Hey hey easy dude." He said.

"Chris." Paige said, just to make him realise what he was doing.

"HAROLD YOU ARE EXTREMLY.. NOT EXTREME! ..Anymore." Paige said. "You're done as dinner!" Harold smiled and got his stuff before leaving.

"Farewell Total Drama Island. I loved, I lost, and I saw boobies. What more can a man ask for?"

Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna felt forced to remark his quote before Harold burst out:

"LeShawna! I meant every word of that poem!"

"Poem? That was you?" LeShawna asked softly and they both ran in slow-motion to each other, to give daddy (=Harold) some sugar.

-

When LeShawna was beating Heather up, Paige kicked Chris' squad.

"That's for making me nauseous!"

"Paige! Don't kick Perry!" Chris said concerned about Perry, his now named squad.

"…You named your squad Perry? That's pathetic, even for you." Paige scoffed.

"Want a ride to the crew camp?"

Paige shrugged but hopped on the squad. "No short cuts please."

Chris smirked. "I only know the shortest way to camp, but it's kinda bumpy. You might hold on tight."

Paige rolled her eyes but when Chris gave gass she clinged her arms around his waist in fear causing Chris' face to look like the Cheshire Cat.


	15. The Brunch Of Disgustingness

_*sighs* College is going great so far, __nice people, the end of the semester is next week and I even got myself a boyfriend! *snickers* _

_Anyhow I bet you want to see how Chris en Paige are doing. So this is the end of this artist's comment. Adieu! _

_I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ACTION, SCRUBS, TITANIC OR LOOKING FOR GROUP!! OR ANYTHING THAT HAS © ON THEIR BUTT. I own Paige and the plot. _

-

The 10 remaining campers walked into the mess hall. Chris, Paige and Chef leaned against the wall, exchanging glares and snickering.

"What!? No breakfast?" Trent gasped.

"Don't worry bro, you'll get breakfast." Chris assured him. Paige laughed.

"Congratulations campers," Chris spoke as all ten were in.

"You have reached half-way mark in the competition. You'll all be on the journey for the final episode."

"Got the powah! Yeah!" Geoff cheered, throwing his fist in the air.

"Down, hippie boy." Paige said.

"The two teams will become one next week. But first, all the girls will be moving to the Gopher cabin and the guys will stay in the Bass' cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself: a battle of the sexes."

"You'll get served Maclean!" Paige yelled, with a L-sign on her forehead. "Because we girls will WIN!! WON'T WE?"

"Yes ma'am yes!" The girls said in unison, like they were in the army.

"After you get settled down," Chris snickered at the word "you will be back here. And you will get.. Breakfast." More snickering.

"Some good news? No one will be voted off this week!"

"All right!" An approved cheer came from the teenagers.

"Now get your butt out of here and start moving!" Chris spoke.

As the teenagers slowly left the cafeteria, Paige glared daggers at Chris.

"A battle between the sexes? How old-skool is that?"

"Old," Marik chuckled behind the camera. "Turn it of spike head." Paige muttered.

"Oh come on Paige, with the girls and guys separated in the cabins it's a great situation for this! Plus it gets always good ratings at other shows."

"Do you only care about ratings? I don't care about it like I don't care about uggs, Paris Hilton, poodles, people who hang themselves, Lindsay Lohan, mobile phones with touch screen, heels, piercings, guinea pigs, math, German people AND all kinds of hair gel."

"Hair gel.." Chris whispered afraid but straightened his back and went out of the cafeteria.

"Wow where did you learn that?" Chef asked.

"I watched a decent sitcom about a hospital." Paige said smiling.

Slowly the campers returned. Geoff and Bridgette looked quite down.

"It's time for today's challenge!" Chris said.

"Eh, where's breakfast at?" LeShawna asked.

Chris, Paige and Chef burst out in laughter.

"STOP doing that!" Heather demanded.

"Let's just tell them. Today's challenge is: The brunch of disgustingness. You will be getting a nine-course meal. Each member of which team must finish each dish."

"You will not know is the next dish is _grosser_ then last, _not as gross_ or _just as gross _!" Paige piped happily. "Just it will likely be.. gross."

"Tell them what they get when they win Chris!" Chef said happily. Yes, HAPPILY.

"The winning team spends two days at a local five star resort, where they will be pampered and all sort of good stuff from life, and some anti-biotic for anything you can get from this challenge."

The campers gasped in delight.

"BUT the losers will spend the two days here at camp Wawanakwa. With Chef. And Paige!"

Chris said.

"Gasp!!"

"What?"

"WHAT!? I refuse to stay here with psycho cook boy over here!" Paige roared.

"Okay, okay all right!!" Chris yelled back, putting his hands up in defense. "Paige gets to go with the winners, whoever it may be." Paige smiled in silence.

The camera closed up to Chris who whispered "What Paige doesn't know is that I'm going to the resort, also. What could be fun.. Ha-ha!"

-

First course: Beef 'meat balls' (they're testicles, really)

"Meat balls, right on!" Owen slid them all inside of him.

"Yeah, but those are a special kind of meat." Paige said with an evil undertone in her voice.

"THEY'RE BEEF TESTICLES!!" She yelled.

Owen spit it out immediately.

A loud 'ugh' was heard until Geoff broke the silence.

"I don't know if I can do this to my man-cow brothers."

Trent tried to chew.

Owen tried to eat one more.

DJ cried.

"It's the hardest thing a man can do." Chris spoke solemnly.

"What's the matter boys, can't eat some meat balls?" Heather asked mockingly.

Just then Heather saw Bridgette wasn't eating.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm a vegetarian. It's against my principles."

"Are you sabotaging the team!?

Geoff saw his damsel was in distress and hurried to Bridgette's side.

"It's not that bid of a deal. Sometimes, they castrate bulls for a, eh… medical reason!"

Meanwhile Trent, Owen and DJ were crying. "I can't do it!" Trent cried out loud, covering his eyes.

"Looks like the ladies win round one!" Chris said.

Second course: Pizza

"I can eat pizza anytime! With anything on it!" Owen said.

"_Aaaaanything?_" Chris asked.

It appeared to be Pizza with jellyfish, anchovies and grasshoppers. The last two ingredients were alive. Paige's request.

"I can do this; just hold me down and no matter how hard I scream or whine, you will have to feed me the pizza." Trent said, slamming his fist on table.

So said, so done.

DJ hold Trent, when he said things about joking and his dad being a lawyer. Once the pizza slid down his throat, Trent's eyes went big. "Mommah?" DJ rocked him like a baby.

The guys won.

Third course: Spaghetti (It are really worms)

"Actually, it's earth worms covered in snail slime and hairballs." Chris explained.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! AAHHHHHHH!!!" Geoff shrieked and ran away.

"I'll take care of this." DJ said, and went outside. A few seconds he came back with Geoff.

Guys won.

Fourth course: Soup

Fifth course: Chewing gum, chewed by Chef

Sixth course: milkshake by the farts of a skunk

Seventh course: a flip-flopper with a smiley on it. 

Eighth course: Again some.. soup.. with dead fish heads, rotten fruit and tin cans

Ninth course: Dolphin wieners! 

Bridgette almost started to cry and DJ refused to eat.

So..

Ninth course: Cockroach juice

Owen won from LeShawna..

And it became the biggest barf-incident in the history of national television. Paige opened an umbrella to protect herself. Surprisingly, she did not have to vomit like EVERYONE ELSE.

This was because Paige drugged herself a bit before the challenge began.

-

So the guys, including Paige and Chris went for the cruise boat for the spa. Geoff sighed, he missed Bridgette. Visa Versa with Bridgette.

Paige stood on the front deck. Sun was setting in the horizon that had different shades of red, orange, yellow, purple and blue.

"Quite nice picture, eh?" Chris crept up behind her.

"Yeah, but it's a cliché also." Paige hung with her abdomen over the plastic fence that was placed there for safety.

"You wanna bet I can stand there and do Titanic all on my own?"

"You need two people for that, Paige."

"I know come on!" Paige jumped over the fence and ran to the front point of the ship where it was slippery.

"Paige come back here! You'll fall off!" Chris warned her but followed her. Paige spread out her arms.

"_For this is war!_

_I do not care, which side I'm on. I'd kill Chef, or Trent, or burn Owen, but it was fun! To start this war." _

"Wrong lyrics."

"I know."

"Isn't it _now I'm in a whole new world with you-?" _Chris wanted to say, but going trough some waves the deck went up and down, and voila, Chris and Paige fell into the water.

"AAAGH!! My hair!!"

"_Now_ I'm in a whole new world!" Sang Paige with a big grin on her face.


	16. Trent's interview & Authoress' note

Howdy ho readers!

I unfortuantly have some bad news.

Due to lack of inspiration and time, I will be writing only two more chapters for TDI; Psycho Love.

College is stealing away my time and so is my art. (I'm xxx-Vitani-xxx on DeviantART)

The inspritation for the story just left me. D: Blame my made-up-muse Justin for it. *gets pitchforks and torches*

So to make it up to you, here is Paige's interview with Trent!

*~*

**Name and Age?**

I'm Trent and I'm sixteen.

**Why did you join Total Drama Island?**

To make new friends and spend the summer in a fun way.

**Sure, keep thinking that.. **

What?

**Never mind. Say Trent, you wrote a song for Gwen. If you'd ever sing a duet, what song will you choose?**

Eh, geez... (Trent's getting red) I've got to think about that.

**Ah sure, because you freaking CHEATED on her with HEATHER!! **

That was an accident! I-it wasn't supposed to happen!

**There you ADMIT THE CRIME! CHEATER!**

Paige, put the freaking ninja sword away!! How'd you get that? Isn't it illegal?

**Probably. *pouts* Now Trent, can you please play a song on your guitar for me?**

Of course! *gets guitar and bursts out into song*

**...**

Did you like it?

**Dude....**

You didn't like it?

**You don't play a guitar like THAT!!**

Whut?

**Watch me *takes his guitar* **

... You don't hold Allison like that.

***snort* You named your guitar?**

Well you see it is certainly not a Bella-

**YOU NAMED YOUR GUITAR A GIRLS NAME? HAHAHAHAHA!!!**

*sobs*

**Now THIS is how you play a guitar! *sings a song from a death metal band* **

Careful!

***Paige starts to smach the guitar into the ground***

NOOO!!!!

***after the guitar is completely destroyed, Paige pulls out a lightner and sets it on fire* YEAH BABEH!! **

ALLISOOOOOON!!

**Whoa. I kind of destroyed your guitar. **

*sobs*

**I'll get you a new one. **

*eye twich* it's a-a-allright, eheheheheheheh.

*~*

Paige ran to the producers' camp. "Chris dude, I need money."

"Did you tried the streets already?" the host replied, as he was sitting in the grass, enjoying the sun.

"Oh come on MClean," Paige tried and sat down dangerously close to him. "I know something on your inside is simply _dying_ to help me."

Chris gulped, he wasn't capable of so much charms, even from Paige.

"Oh please Chris," Paige pouted. "Can you buy me a guitar similar to Trent's one I accidently broke?"

"Don't you have money of your own?" Chris wanted to get up and walk away but Paige laid a hand on his knee.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeeee?"

_Man, she certainly practised the goo-goo puppy eyes!_ Chris thought as he gave in.

"Aye, here's the bucks. Now get off my lawn before I hurt myself!"

"Great, thanks!" Paige pressed a kiss against his cheek before running away, laughing hysterically.


	17. Line, Hook and Scream!

_ntje__Praise the genius who invented winter break. WOOHOO!! _

_TDI and all characters are © Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton. NOT mine. I own the plot, Paige, Ryan and Marik. __ Savvy? _

-

The sound of an electric chainsaw cut trough the night in camp Wawanakwa.

"Now he's coming out of the woods with a big, hacking chainsaw! That's soooo cool!" Izzy commented happy.

"Oh no, now Psycho's heading for the car!" Owen cried.

Paige looked left and right, only seeing DJ and a projector. "I don't see a car. Oooh, you mean in the movie, riiight."

"They're gonna be chainsaw sushi!" Izzy laughed but gasped when a scream was heard on the scream.

"Oh man, I hate scary movies!" DJ said as he shielded his eyes with his hand.

" RUN! THE PSYCHO'S GONNA GET YA!!" Izzy yelled at the screen as she jumped up.

"Here comes the blood fest!"

"Ah, gross!"

"Yay! Now Psycho killer is getting away in the woods! Izzy loves scary movies!" Izzy said as she threw herself in Owen's arms.

"So does Owen." The fatty said, wrinkling his eyebrows at his male friends.

Paige got up to shut off the projector. "And that's it for tonight kiddies."

"Phew, am I glad that's over." DJ said. "I really hate scary movies."

"You already said that," Paige commented blankly.

"What part do you hate the most?" Duncan asked. "The part where everyone gets murdered, or the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a _HOOK_?" Duncan pulled out the hook.

"Aaaaahh!" DJ screamed.

"Come on DJ, for a slasher film it was pretty tame."

Duncan and Gwen chatted on some more about their favorite scary movies, while Paige closed the box for the video.  
"I suggest you hit your beds. And dream about psycho killers. It's a hit!"

"Anyone knows what's the challenge is this week?" Heather asked her fellow campers.

"Yeah, where's the Chris-maister?" Geoff asked.

At that moment a running speedboat-motor was heard. Chris and Chef were rapidly packing the boat with fear on their faces.

"Yo Chris! Where do I put this video?" Paige yelled.

"Hey Chef, where is the fire?" Duncan asked as he walked up the dock. Chef Hatchet jumped into the boat that left.

"Dude, you missed one!" Paige picked up the backpack as a newspaper fell out.

"What's this?" she mumbled. "Escaped psycho killer on the loose. Be on the look out for a man with a hockey mask, a chainsaw and a hook."

"Oh come on! They don't really expect us to fall for this? Scary movie, followed by hasty exit, followed by a paper?" Heather sneered. Paige looked eagerly at the terrified teens. "This is gonna be a heck of a challenge if you ask me."

"You mean you d-don't know?" Owen asked.

Paige shrugged. "Pretty much. Chris doesn't tell me _everything_."

"It's a scam!" Heather said.

"I don't know, Chris looked very spooked." DJ commented.

"Hey guys, if this was a trick, would Chris leave behind his.. HAIR GEL!?" Owen cried out in fright. Everyone gasped in fear, including Paige.

"Wow, this is for real!" Gwen panicked.

Paige grabbed the tube hair gel from Owen and walked over the end of the dock.

"Chris you big *beep* jerk! You left me behind with a bunch of *beep* whiny teens! I *beep*thought you was *beep* _really_ into me! *beep*-ING *beep*-OLE!" She threw the tube into the water and stamped her feet onto the dock.

"Now Paige, no need to get all steamed up. We need a plan." Gwen said.

"Plan whatever you losers want to. I have a date with my scrub gel." Heather said as she walked away.

"Dude! Don't shower! If the killer's a pervert he'll kill you first and than will have sex with your dead body!" Paige screamed after the girl. Six pairs of eyes stared at the redhead. "What, you know it's true." The teens nodded.

"I saw we go back to camp and plan a strategy. Who's in?" the Goth girl spoke.

Everyone headed back to camp but Izzy and Owen stayed behind to disappear in the forest.

_Lovebirds… Lovebirds… Lovebirds…_

"Izzy likes Owen's food stories! They get my mind off the psycho killer."

"-Who's in the woods! Why does that feel wrong?" Owen asked himself, scratching his head.

-

Gwen explained the rules before she noticed Izzy and Owen left. "Where are they?"

"breaking the first three rules," Duncan replied dryly. Paige rolled her eyes. "Izzy will be all-right. It's in her blood." She marked her face with her fingers. Then she stood up. "Maybe a trip to the producer's camp will give us more info."

"Paige, wait! You'll get killed!" DJ said.

"Nah." The redhead walked away alone.

"That's one down." Duncan grinned, earning a punch from Gwen. "Shut it."

-

"Holy cow! You remember the couple that was making out in the woods when they got killed? We're in the same situation!" Owen panicked.

"But we're not making out." Izzy said.

"Oh, yeah…"

"You wanna make out?"

"YES!"

Izzy pulled Owen behind the bushes and various smooching sounds were heard.

Then they heard a chainsaw roaring, it sounded almost like it was hungry.. Hungry for blood.

After a chase, they both fell off a cliff and Izzy jumped in front of Owen when the killer approached them again.

"Owen's too young to die!!" Owen cried. "Here, take Izzy!" he said as he shoved the girl towards the killer.

Izzy gasped and her eyes widened as she saw her whole life flashing in front of her…

-

Gwen scowled as she saw only Duncan, LeShawna and herself were left. DJ may had to pee, but _still_! Horror movie challenge or not, this was no time for joking.

-

"DJ! It's me! Heather!" the girl said as the Jamaican guy ran trough the door outside, screaming. He also disappeared in the same woods Izzy and Owen left earlier that night…

-

Paige checked her pockets for a flashlight. Normally she carried one with her wherever she went in the camp. But now it was gone, it even scared the 19-year old.

"Paige, you can do this. You're the adult now in the camp, b-behave like one and find a f-freaking clue." Using her hands to navigate, she stumbled upon the producers' camp.

"At least."

Getting into her tent, she felt a weird bump where her sleeping bag used to be.

"What the- HHMPPFF!!" she cried as a hand covered her mouth and pinned her down.

_Paige… Paige… Paige…_

-

"You think Paige should be back by now?" LeShawna asked the 2 remaining teens. They shrugged.

In the bathroom, Heather was about to take a shower when she heard a tapping sound.

"Hello, I'm in the shower! Very funny, Duncan." She said as the tapping continued.

"Get lost-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed as she opened the door (with her towel still on.. perverts) and saw the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook.

-

Gwen sighed. Only her and Duncan were left. Was the rest dead? If so, wouldn't the producers sent the cops?

"Relax Gwen, I'm sure everyone is fine," Duncan said like he just read her mind.

"I hope so."

-

_Ice-cream.. Ice-cream.. Ice-cream.. _

Geoff walked lonely in the woods, following the ice cream truck. At least, he heard one. When the killer patted him on the shoulder, he screamed.

-

Paige was nearly frightened to death. A strange person held her arms on her back and a hand for her mouth, and it was dragging her along trough the woods.

_I'm gonna die.. This is it! My life ends after 19 years! I never been to Paris, __nor London! I will die as a-"_

"You'll be okay, Paige?" the figure asked with a way-to-familiar voice. He let go of her Paige, who fell onto the ground.

"Y-you know my name..?" Fear embraced her heart.

The so-famous host clicked on a flashlight and showed his face. "I'm not letting you die, doll-face."

"C-Chris..?" Paige couldn't believe it. After the host helped the girl on her feet, he received a punch on his arm.

"Hey where was that for-" Paige flew into Chris' arms tightly.

"Don't scare me like that, you jerk." She muttered.

Chris returned the hug and patted her back. "Now let's go back to the tent to scare some more under aged kiddies."

Strolling back with his arm around Paige, they stumbled upon Izzy, Owen, Chef Hatchet who was dressed like the killer, DJ, Heather, Duncan and Geoff. "Dudes! A real killer is after Gwen!" Paige gasped and the whole group ran to the mess hall where Gwen was offering the killer a sandwich.

"Gwen! It's the real psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"  
"What!? GAAAAAAHH!!" Gwen screamed when she kicked the real psycho killer in his face.

"Ouch!" he yelled gaily.

Paige arched an eyebrow and nearly squeezed Chris' arm.

"Oh, that was _so_ uncalled for! Man I am so out of here. I was threaded way better in prison!" The killer said and walked away with a scowl.

DJ fainted and Paige let out an relieved sigh.

"Well I suppose we all know who wins tonight." Chris commented happily.

That night, much to Paige's dismay, DJ left the island. With a group hug, of course.

-

Paige sneaked up after Chris later that night, and tackled him.

"Ouch, where was that for!?"

"I needed my flashlight back."

"But it's mine!" Paige checked it. It was definitely the one of Chris, hers was neon blue.

"But, where the heck is _my_ flashlight?" Paige asked the host.

_Flashlight… Flashlight…Flashlight…_


	18. In Between

_Hello there!_

_How are you all? I'm cool, college is killing me though and my art is, too. Anyway I wanted to update the story before I post the final chapter/episode. ;) So instead of an episode, I give you a drabble, before the big finale. _

_And while I can, I want to thank Alientje16 for her great help! She even wrote parts for me when I got stuck. *bear hug* So this chapter is partly © TDI, partly © me and partly_

_© Alientje16. :-D_

_Also, this chapter contains swears and other 'naughty' words. That's why this is a T-rated story. Okay, this makes way too much sense so lets go on with the story!_

_-Authoress_

---

Paige looked at her notebook and wrote down some stuff she could use for an interview, of for her job. It actually surprised the redhead her boss didn't complained about her lack of 'working' because all she did on the island was hang out with the campers and camera crew.

That was unlike her cranky old boss.

"No need to worry 'bout that now," Paige mumbled to herself as she got up to fetch herself her bikini for a swim. After she changed, she headed with a towel and her swim goggles to the lake.

"Hey Paige!" the Goth teen called out. Paige waved to Gwen, and ran to her. In the time the two spent on the island, they've grown a friendship. Mainly because the two girls had a deep love for blue?

"What's new, Gwen?" Paige asked as she sat down next to Gwen on the dock, adjusting the straps on her goggles.

"Nothing much," Gwen said chewing on the back of a pencil and bowed over her sketchbook. Paige leaned in, and saw a detailed sketch of Trent. Shirtless.

"You've got a knack for art, girl." Paige snickered and slapped Gwen on the back in a friendly gesture. "I'm gonna hit some waves." The redhead said as she putted her goggles on and dived off the dock.

A red line appeared at Gwen's pale cheeks and she couldn't help but smile. The Goth girl had a few to no friends, at home and on the island, but she was glad Paige couldn't get voted off.

Sure, the 19-year old crazy redhead could be one of the few 'adults' on the island, but Gwen preferred Paige instead of the Confession Cam if she had something on her mind.

Gwen scowled as the egoistic host walked by. Chris barely spoke to the campers if there was no challenge to be won or remark to make.

"My, I never knew this lake had mermaids." Chris said as he saw Paige emerge from the water. Paige swam to the dock. "Can't you think of anything better?" she laughed, taking her goggles off.

"Nah, that's for people who have to rely on their brain and not looks to get on in life," Chris noted and smiled his smile. Paige rolled her eyes. "So what, you're here to waste my time?" she asked smirking. After a good 6-7 weeks she grew used to the host, and she enjoyed his company. Chris noticed Paige wasn't completely turning him off anymore so any free moment he tried to have a chat and make a move on the girl.

"Say, you're in or a swim?" Paige suddenly piped up, leaning with her arms on the dock, allowing herself to get eye contact with Chris.  
"Oh no, my hair would get wet. Silly girl." He said, putting a few hairs back in place.

"C'mon!" Paige urged.

"Nope."

"You're making me angry." Paige growled. "And I'm not nice when I'm angry…"

"And now what, you-Aaaaaacck!!" The host yelled as he was pulled into the water by Paige.

"My hair!" he shrieked. He shot an angry glare at Paige, who was grinning like an idiot.  
"Suddenly, I'm not angry anymore." She said and splashed some water to the host.

"You're gonna pay for this," Chris growled. "I swear it!" He turned and wanted to climb back onto the dock, but changed his mind as he saw Paige swim away.

-

Later that day, the night fell and Paige made campfire for the remaining campers, allowing them to have a relaxing evening without potential stress. All six remaining campers showed up.

Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Gwen, Heather and of course Owen showed up.

"I gave Chef a night of so you're actually gonna eat real food tonight! And by real food I mean hotdogs." Paige announced as she pulled a plate from behind her back that was stuffed with hot dogs.

The teens dived into the plate, grabbing as much they could hold for they had no decent food in a while. As the teens munched hungrily, Paige watched them with glee.

"By the way, Paige, *munch* how did ya persuade *chew* Chris to get us real food?" Duncan asked, letting out a large burp.

"Uh, I actually didn't. I stole them from the groceries and warmed them. And now you're eating what was actually meant for the production crew."

"Aren't those boys gonna be pissed?" LeShawna informed.

"Nah," Paige waved it away. "They'll get over it."

They didn't. Paige had to order pizza for the guys on her tab, and promise to clean their tents from top to bottom.

"Oh, the tragedy!" Paige sighed as she wringed out some towel in a toilet of the bathroom.

Chris walked in, smirking. "Enjoying the work?"

Paige's face lit up in anger. Of course. "You're behind this, no?"

"Wha- Why should I do such a thing?" Chris asked, leaning with his back to a wall and pointing at his self.

"Give me one reason why you're letting me do this." Paige demanded frowning, shoving a toilet brush nearly in Chris' face.

"I dig you,' Chris suddenly said.

Paige fell quiet, for once in 7 weeks she did not have a sharp reply.

"And if I'd didn't liked you, I would have let this be done by the campers anyway," Chris huffed and attempted to walk out of the bathroom.

"Wait." Paige said, throwing the toilet brush into a corner and following Chris.

The host smirked. "Yes?"

"Are you serious?"

"Always."

"No, really."

"Yes." Chris sighed. _Man, could this woman not understand decent English?_

Paige continued to stare at him, and Chris had to admit this was becoming a bit awkward. He had been expecting a love struck Paige to come running into his arms, so they could run into the sunset together and make out like two horny teenagers on a Friday night.

But that wasn't the case. That certainly wasn't the case, much to Chris's confusion.

"Errrr… Paige. Earth to Paige!"

Chris tried to wave a hand in front of Paige's face, but to no avail. She just didn't respond.

_Okay, don't panic Chris! It's not like she's rejecting you, she's just… erm,… she's just surprised by the confession! Yes__, that's it! The poor thing is just so swept of her feet by the awesomeness that is me, that she doesn't know how to respond! _

_Okay, I'm going to really use my charm now, she won't be able to resist me after that!_

"So, how 'bout it?" Chris casually leaned over to her, and flashed her his million dollar smile.

"How about what?" Paige asked dumfounded.

"Well, you know. You, me, together."

"Oh."

_Oh? Oh?! Was that all she could say?!_ Chris found himself getting scared.

Paige on the other hand, was absolutely terrified.

It's not like she didn't liked Chris, but just not like that. He was a great friend and all, but boyfriend material? No, just… no. Besides, she didn't think that all those single ladies out there would be able to survive it if God's Gift To Woman was taken. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

"Paige?" And with that, she was brought back to reality and the current situation she was in.

_What's wrong with me? Why isn't my feet in Chris' crotch? __And – OH MY GOD HE'S SMILING AT MEEEEEEEE! Stop smiling, you dickhead! _

For the first time in a long while, Paige felt something in her stomach. Period? Nope, she just had it. Gas? No, she didn't ate beans for a few days. But.. What could it possibly be? Paige looked up to Chris and realized what position she was in.

Leaning with her back against the wall of the communal bathroom, with Chris leaning in to her, if he was expecting something. A fish? A fist? A kiss..? Paige whimpered at the thought as she piped up "I… I gotta go!" With those words, she ran away from the host thoughts running trough her head like crazy and her stomach was spinning.

When Paige finally stopped running, she realised she was in the forest. She slammed her fists onto a tree, and panted.

_Could it be..?_


	19. The last chapter, really!

_I-I don't even know if it's possible to apologize for the dramatical delay. Damned college! I'm not damning my summer because it was awesome. Needless to say, I lost inspiration for this tale. With only one chapter left, there is NO WAY I won't continue it. So I typed this, bits by bits. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Total Drama Island: Psycho Love!_

_~ Vitani_

_PS. On the TD-wiki I have found some _proof_ that Chris would be 32 years old. Sierra stated in TDWT he was born in 1978. If the show was on in 2003, he'd be 25 years old. I decided to not give a sh** and make Chris 28. _

_8 weeks. 8 long weeks. 8 long, exhausting weeks. 8 long, exhausting, moving weeks. _

"There's my favorite redhead!" Chris Maclean called out, walking over to Paige, who sat on the stairs of the caravan. The host was wearing a pink and green-striped party hat. Paige snorted. "The costume store was having a sale today?" she joked, pointing to his hat.

"I knew you would love it, that's why I have one for you as well." Chris smiled, pulling out a blue party hat and putted it on Paige's head. Paige rolled her eyes and got up. "Whatever Mr. Host, I'm off for tea." She said, walking off.

"Hey Paige, wait up." Chris asked, eyeing her with a semi-serious expression.

"What?"

"Y'know… Today's the last day of the game. I thought.. Maybe we could spend the evening together?" Chris asked, ruffling trough his black hair.

_8 long__, exhausting, moving weeks where this man tried to hit on me._

Paige shook her head.

"Pass, McLean. Why don't you go and have beer with the guys?" Paige suggested.

"Pass. Last time I got drunk with a group of guys, some one tried to take my pants off." Chris whimpered. "The hang-over was terrible."

Paige hung her head to her left side. "Who says you're getting drunk?" she winked, and hopped off to the campers part of the island. Only Gwen and Owen were left, and both were asked to make their final confessions on the confession cam.

Paige frolicked around the empty camp, noticing the camera crew and Chris. When the crew switched from Chris to her, she waved and walked a small circle on her hands.

"The sexy host is over here, thank you." Chris grunted and brought the camera back to his own face.

"So now we invite you to the most thrilling, dramatic episode yet! Of Total! Drama! Action!"

"That'll do it." Phill commented, turning the camera off and walking away to prep for the next round. Chris grunted and took out a pocket-size mirror, to adjust his precious hair. In the mirror, he caught Paige walking on her hands trough the grass. What a silly, yet intruding girl she was. A short time ago, it almost seemed she was hesitating between him and running away. It was running away. With a sigh, Chris shoved back the mirror in his pocket and walked slowly to the tribunes. When he was near, he was suddenly glomped from behind.

"What the-"

"Hi Chris!" Paige piped up, giggling. Chris grinned. "Why the sudden change in heart? A few weeks ago you would more likely tackle me and get my wallet." A _thud_ followed; Paige had pinned the host to the ground. "Great idea!" Paige grinned, as she hovered over the host. "So where's your wallet at?"

"My bed."

Paige shrugged as she wanted to get up, but something stopped her.

"Would you please remove your hands from my hips?"

"Bawww,' Chris whined, not doing anything.

"I mean it."

Nothing.

"Seriously…." Paige said, starting to lose her patience.

Still nothing.

"Imma gonna bite your hands off!"

"I just manicured them for the season's finale!"

Paige was at her feet in less that a second, and brushed the imaginary dust off. She fought back a blush. What was wrong with her? Did some evil power possessed her? A strange thing sure took it's power over Paige whenever she was near Chris, making her feel giddy in her stomach area. But most of all, it made her_ want_ to be with him. Paige cringed as she thought about that.

"Ya okay?" Chris informed.

Paige rapidly nodded, growing a blush. "B-by the way, when are the other contestants arriving?"

"Any minute," Chris announced. "Are you happy to see your sissie again?"

Nodding, Paige said "Am I! After this we promised each other we'd go on vacation together."

"To where?" the host informed.

"Oh, we don't know yet but-"

"!" A high pitched squeal came from a corner, making both the male and female cringe.

"IZZY!" Paige exclaimed happily. A few seconds later, Paige was glomped by her younger sister as the other contestants arrived, taking place in the tribunes.

"So how was life at the Loser Resort?" Paige eagerly asked, receiving glares from former contestants.

"Awesome, we actually got to eat real food, there was a huge swimming pool when you would see it you would say OY, MAMA! And everything was clean!" Izzy ranted.

"Okay everyone, will everyone who walked down the Dock of Shame, kindly take a seat in the gallery of Failure? The side you choose, should represent who you'd like to cheer for in this final episode of Total, Drama, Island!" Chris said and raised his arms to the camera.

"Can we get this started?" Heather complained, as she saw down on a bench beneath Owen's flag.

"Stop touching my hair, crazy girl!" the Asian snapped at Izzy who shrugged and cheered for Owen.

Paige watched and noted that only a few were on Gwen's side.

"Paige, what are you doing!" Chris exclaimed as he saw Paige sitting down at Gwen's bench.

"I'm screwing the rules, what does it looks like I'm doing?'

"The crew is supposed to be neutral!"

Paige gave the host a grin and a middle finger, and Chris cursed under his breath. That had to be censored.

"Why is Heather smiling like that?" Gwen whispered to Owen, who replied "Maybe she loves her new 'do. Or she's just really happy for us.'

_Poor, naïve Owen. _Gwen thought and rolled her eyes.

"Wow. You ever have a bad thought about anyone?" Owen shrugged and smiled.

"Gwen, Owen? This is your chance to tell the peanut gallery of Failure what you would do with the money if you won. And why you deserve it." Chris explained to the two teens.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, that was, if Paige didn't interrupted her.

"YAY GWEN!"

"Can it, Paige!" Chris said trough a toothy smile.

"I want to travel around the world. And after that, I'll go to art college."

"Sweet. Totally boring, but sweet." The host commented. "Owen?"

"I'm gonna use the money to throw a kick-ass party! And you are all invited!"

The teens cheered and a few left Gwen's bench to join Owen's bench. Gwen's eyes grew wide and she clenched her teeth.

_Time Lapse!_

Both final competitors were on their way to the big prize. Paige took out a notebook and doodled in anime-style Gwen and Owen in an epic fight. The teens left their seats to watch the epic battle.

"Watcha drawing?" the cocky host asked, leaning over to watch her doodle. In fact he was checking out her cleavage.

"Your face." The redhead snapped. Being nervous when he was so dangerously close, made her snap at the host.

"I am not a blonde overweight teen. Nor am I a goth."

Paige's mouth corners urged to pull up and smile. "What are Gwen and Owen doing now?"

"A race. They're about too.. ah, reach the man-eating shark lake by now."

"What if they fall?"

"Ratings, bra! Just think about the ratings!" Chris laughed.

"I'd rather think about the lawsuits when someone falls in and meets their early demise." Paige replied sharply.

_*Time skiiiiip!*_

Owen and Gwen were racing again, Gwen having the lead. Trent was carrying-no, **dragging** a rock along to show his love for Gwen. It looked kind of sad, as desperate he was to get Gwen to forgive him for something Heather lured him into. If he was clever and had a little luck, he could get inside her panties in the next 48 hours.

"Oh no!" Lindsay cried out. "Gwen is winning! Your yacht party is in jeopardy!"

"Dudes! We've gotta do something!" Geoff exclaimed, the naturally cool expression lost from his face.

Izzy looked up. "Wait, I have a plan! Has everyone seen a really big electric fan around here?"

Paige sat at the Gwen bench, not really happy Izzy wanted Owen to win.

"Sure, got one in my trailer!" Chris replied.

"You do?" Geoff asked.

"You think I get this wind-blown look naturally?" Chris asked snobbish.

"Get it! And meet me back here. Run!" Izzy yelled before both she and Lindsay disappeared.

The two teens who made it into the finals, headed closer to the finish. The distance between Gwen and Owen became bigger and bigger.

'Great Zeus this hurts!" Owen cried out in agony. Trent catched up with Owen, due to exhaustion from carrying the rock around.

Suddenly, Lindsay and Izzy showed up. The blonde teen was carrying Chris' electric fan, and Izzy had a plate full of brownies.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" It was like an invisible hand grabbed Owen and pulled him closer to the finish line. In his sprint for the brownies, he pushed Gwen aside who fell. The obese teen ran straight into the finish line – and straight into Izzy with the brownies which he carved so much for.

Paige jumped on her feet, worried about her little sister who was currently getting crushed by Owen's enormous butt.

Everyone cheered. Heather didn't, for she was a cold-hearted person and locked in the confessional. The teens congratulated Owen. Even Noah. Owen ate brownies and kissed Izzy. Chef Hatchet threw his apron in the air. "And I ain't gonna cook for y'all ever again!"

Later that evening, everyone gathered around the campfire to see Owen receive the last march mellow and the cheque of 1,000 dollars. At one side, the twenty-two teens. Leaning against the rocks, Paige. And Chris was on his host-post.

"I'll treasure it the rest of my life…" Owen started. "Oh screw it! I can buy all the march mellows I want now!" And with those words he ate it.

"Yo Owen! Ya know what it's time for?" Geoff called out, grinning. A lot of the teens wore nasty smirks on their faces, Paige noted. She crossed her arms and started to laugh as the teens headed to Chris.

"N-no! Guys! My hair! Duuuuudes!" Chris called out in panic, being carried by Owen, Geoff and Duncan to the dock of shame. Everyone followed for they did NOT wanted to miss this epic moment. They counted down.

"One, two, three!"

"Aahh!"

_Splash! _

The famous, suave host of the reality show was now soaking wet, spitting out water now he was in lake Wawanakwa.

"And I've been wanting to do _that_ all summer. How you like that, pretty boy?' Chef bluffed.

"Oh, Che-eeeff.." Geoff said in a sing-sang voice.

"You're next, dude!" Owen exclaimed happily, before the three guys started to chase Chef.

As the teens walked away, to chat and re-unite with each other, Paige remained on the docks. "Well well, looks like you got yourself the wet-look."

"Just get me out of here." Chris demanded.

"I could pull you on the dock to dry up, but who says you're not gonna pull be in the water?" Paige asked the host.

It must have been the puppy-like eyes or the quivering bottom lip that made Paige's heart melt.

"C'mere." Paige extended her arm with a warm smile, pulling the host on the dock and nearly losing her balance. Before she slipped, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Easy there, punk." Chris muttered. "I'm not diving in again." Paige looked up to him.

The host and the 19-year old had a beautiful full moon on the background as they kissed.

**THE END.**


End file.
